


He Wants, She Wants, What Do I Want!

by Theadosia57



Series: We Can't! [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: What the Hell, this is like a bad episode of Soap! Why does everyone want something from me? I'm not that special, honest.    Eclipse AU Part 3 of the 'We Can't Series'





	1. A Man With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.

** Garrett **

Peter's plan was good, let's hope it was good enough. We were almost back to Forks, Little Swan had clued Rose in and she was glad to be asked to help, she was taking it seriously and never repeated any of the plan out loud, she also later told us she had run scenario's of her and Emmett having sex to keep Edward  out of her head and in the dark.

Well here we are outside Charlie's, it's show time, I pulled up a little closer to the house than normal and ran swiftly, but at human pace to the passenger's side to help her out. "Are you feeling any better?" I enquired and she nodded keeping her head down and her hand over her mouth as if to stop herself being sick. Rose came out of the house at the sound of the escalade.

"Bella, Garrett you're back! Oh Bella sweetie you don't look to hot, are you okay?" she asked, "She started feeling sick on the last leg of our journey" I told Rose passing her across and Rose put her arm around her shoulder and led her to the house, saying "Esme asked me to bring over a couple of casseroles for you and Charlie, I gave him his lunch and he's asleep in front of the television, he works way too hard!"

"Rose, can you stay? I'm going to run the washing over to the Cullen's, she in no state to be doing anything!" I asked and she gave me the thumbs up. "I'll be back in ten minutes, Rose will look after you till then, okay?" I said kissing the top of her head and she nodded once again. I waited till the door was shut before driving off. Phase one complete.

** Peter **

Well, that went off without a hitch, I sent out a text to commence phase two. They met me at the treaty line, I quickly changed into some of their old clothes and my scent was masked by the shifter odour of dog and fertile moist earth. Thank god, standing naked out in the open was most unnerving. We drove straight to Charlie's,

on mass we headed for the door and Rose let everyone in saying, "Charlie's just woken up, he's in the lounge guys, I'll be upstairs with Bella if you need me she's feeling sick and lying down!". I slipped up the stairs before Charlie could see me and entered the attic via Charlie's room with Embry Call.

I could hear Sam Uley convincing Charlie to go to the rez with them, seeing as Bella was sick and Garrett would want to look after her instead of watching the game. He sweetened the pot saying "Emily's started a big cookout, you don't want to miss that Chief?" So he agreed and Rose went in saying "Don't worry Chief Swan, she's asleep now, I'll stay with her till Garrett gets back!"

They all left then and we settled in for the time being. The fact that this house was saturated in vampire and shifter scent was a blessing, two more would not be detected amongst the many fresh ones. Now we wait, Embry for Jake's appearance and me for Victoria's.

** Victoria **

It's like a revolving door at this house, her father has left but that's okay, she's my target, poor sick soul! I laugh internally, I'll be putting her out of her misery soon. I was a little concerned when the blonde turned up but heard her tell the father she was going shopping with all the other women soon, so they won't be a problem. I'm covering the front of the house and Riley's around the back, everything's fine and all clear, but my gift is tingling, as if something's not right. I'll just wait till he returns and they settle down alone and then we'll catch them unawares.

** Alice **

She's ruined my shopping trip, only three of us instead of five, I'm beginning to hate Bella. She was so much better fun when she was malleable and did what she was told, I was able to play with her whenever I wanted and she would never talk back. But now, god she's so opinionated, she seems to think she's important, her, a stupid human important, I don't think so.

I blame Edward, if he's never left then she wouldn't have changed and started to defy me all the time! You can't trust damned humans, bloody cattle that's all they are, they should mind their place.  I run this family contrary to everyone else's beliefs.  Carlisle was easy to manipulate and now it's Jazz's turn, this will be child's play.

The only problem I see is the blood thing, I've known all about it for, well forever, I myself feed on humans, when I'm away shopping and then glut on animals before I return to keep my eyes goldish, so my diet is seventy-five/twenty-five, always has been. But that little human bitch is going to spoil it for me, I can't have Jasper take control of his life, he'll become dominant and I'll have to fall into line, that shit's not happening! I need him to be weak, so I can control him!

** Embry **

Wow did this turn into a weird day when Sam got those texts this morning from Peter Whitlock, we were very wary? But he was right about Jake's stockpile and the fact that he had been forcing himself to get further and further from the rez every day, we checked his scent trail and it was already two miles out. So it was just a matter of setting this double trap, Jake would not phase today, as that would alert us to his plans, so when he left the rez, Quill would follow him, hopefully, we can talk him down, before he get's someone killed. The vamps had their own trap set too, let's hope we're all successful today and no one gets hurt.

** Charlotte **

Well so far so good, that all went to plan, The mild sedative Rose gave Charlie kept him out of the way earlier and now the wolves have him safely protected down on the reservation. 'Peter and the Wolf', ha! nice play on words there, are in the attic and hopefully the trap will spring on both parties, possibly at the same time. I'm just keeping my head down and playing my part admirably if I do say so myself. Garrett should be back anytime now and then we wait. Ah, I hear the escalade now, thank god Bella taught him to drive on the way to the ranch.

** Rose **

That's the escalade coming now and I get to implement phase three now. I take out my phone and call Em, "Hey baby, are you guys about to go soon? Yeah, the four of you going then? Good luck baby and happy hunting! I'll catch you later after the shopping trip, It's a pity Peter and Charlotte changed their minds about coming, but she hates Alice anyway we know that! Have fun I love you!" I say and head for the door to meet Garrett.

"She resting Garrett, Oh and Charlie's gone to the reservation with the pack, since you'll be looking after Bella, they came by earlier to ask him and we convinced him to go! I'll see you after the great shopping expedition of the month!" I laugh getting into the still running escalade and drive off. Of course, I have no intention of going, I have a much more important job to do.

** Bella **

Well, I have to admit Peter's plan seems to be working, I'm anxious about Garrett obviously, I don't want him hurt, but I do want those other idiots dealt with. I'm glad Charlie's safely out of the way and I don't need to worry about him too. I wonder how long before they make their moves? Everyone else is still oblivious, I know Emmett will be hurt we didn't ask for his help, but we wanted everything to go ahead as planned by them before we returned. God, I hate all this waiting, come on get it over with, will you!

** Jake **

So they brought Charlie to the rez, good, I didn't want him there in case the old fool decided to shoot me, so it'll be just Bells and that fucking vamp who made an idiot of me, I could have taken him but he surprised me, that's all! The assholes asked me if I wanted to watch the game with them, as if they were still my friends, I'll wait till they start drinking and then I'm out of here. The stuff's all packed and then I'll rescue Bella, she's going to be so grateful, I can't wait to fuck her, I'll be her first cause she's not going to give it up to any frozen lump of stone, vampire.

** Quill **

The guys are acting as if they've had a few beers and the game is underway, I hate to miss the food, but Emily will save me some. Oh, Oh he's on the move, time to text Embry, well Peter and he'll tell Embry to phase. " _Hey Seth, all quiet out there_?" poor Seth drew the short straw for patrol today. " _Yeah man, they're both watching Bella's place no one's at the Cullens_!" That's good, " _I'm here Quill, has he headed out yet_?" " _Just leaving now Embry, he's being super cautious, I'll hang back so he doesn't catch my scent_ " The hunts on, Jakes so lost the plot, wonder what the tribe will do about him now?


	2. The Cheese Is In The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is a main Twilight character death in this chapter, actually three but two usually die anyway so they don't count.

** Peter **

This would be phase 4 then, Jake's on the move, the other two are bein' a bit reticent, though, time to text everyone an update, thank god for silent phones. Shit, it's weird sittin' here with a giant wolf next to me he's fuckin' massive. The heat pourin' off him is intense, hope they stick to their plan, no way of finding out what's happenin' till it's goin' down. I've got a funny feelin', not everythin' will go to plan, but what's wrong I don't know, I hate this just wait and see crap, but that's the way things always go for me, I'll be glad when we can get away from here and back to normal.

** Garrett **

Well, that's one of the nut jobs's on the way, just waiting on the other two, what do they want, an invitation? Better carry on with the play acting then, "Hey, are you feeling better? Can I get you a drink maybe? Something cold? No don't move I'll be right back, just rest up!" She nods at me from the bed and then winks, cheeky besom. I make a show of getting a drink for her and banging around in the cupboards before I return upstairs.

"You drink that and I'll run the bath for you, a nice soak will make you feel better okay?" She looks at me and pouts her lips blowing me a kiss, I shake my head smirking and she makes a non-committal noise. Hopefully, this will all be over soon, I need to make sure Little Swan will be safe from now on, I don't relish killing other vampires, but it's my mate that's in danger here and that means death to anyone and I mean anyone who tries to hurt her.

** Victoria **

That's our cue, while he's in the bathroom and the water's running, it should just give me just enough time to grab her before he realises, I flash the laser pen at Riley's position and he very slowly makes his way around to me. God almighty this place reeks of wet dog, how do they all stand it being so close to them? Shit there's one of those mangy dogs coming, thank fuck he's in human form, I signal Riley to take him out while I go for the girl. I can do this alone, I've waited long enough to kill her, stupid skinny bitch, she brought this on herself. If she hadn't enticed my James none of this would need to have happened.

** Embry **

" _Seth phase and text Peter, tell him the males going after Jake who's in human form, Quill stay close when it attacks Jake help him take it out, Christ he better phase, stupid bastard_!" I can't do anything stuck in here, just help the vamps and they don't need me really, I need to move to the other side of the attic there's a window there and when it all goes down I can get out and help Quill, " _Did you get that Quill?" "Yup man, as soon as you can, it may be really fast!"_

** Jake **

What the Fuck! Where'd this guy come from, "Hey man, I don't want no trouble, just visiting my girl!" He laughs and darts forward right at me, "What is she some kind of supernatural groupie, two vampires and a dog! Sound more like a slut to me!" he sneers, shit he's fast. "Don't call her that, you don't get to talk about her like that!" I've got to phase now! Damn, damn, damn, too slow!

" _We've got you're back man, hang in there!_ "

" _Quill?"_

" _Got it, the fucker what did it do?_ "

_"Embry? what are you guys doing here? fuck it all, the bastard bit me!"_

Jesus this is so painful, why was that vampire here? Did it come to kill my Bella? Why are the pack here too? I can't think straight, god it's getting cold, how can I be so damn cold?  I can't see properly, I think I'm losing my sight, shit! It just went dark! What's happening to me? Why is this all happening to me? Fuck, I'm going to die! I don't want to die, Shit, Bella, I need my Bella!

** Peter **

As soon as the wolf leaves by the back attic window, I'm goin' out the front one and drop into Bella's room trappin' the bitch inside. Last text then and it's on. I can hear her now she's inside and thinks she's got, Bella. "This was to easy bitch, don't they care about you leaving you unguarded?" she asks. I drop into place behind her and she spins around, "No, we care, don't we Suga'?" I say to the back of the person just about to leave the room, she turns slowly openin' the door for Garrett to enter and says "You damn well better my mate or your balls are mine!" but she's grinnin' so I don't need to worry, cause that shit hurts!

** Charlotte **

I step forward and she knows it's all over, she can't take the three of us, Peter grabs her arms from behind as I remove the CD player from my waist where it was taped on and switch it off and the only heartbeat in the house stops!  Her head drops forward as I remove the mahogany wig I was wearing, "Kinda liked that colour baby! I'll maybe give it a go sometime" I say to Peter, as Garrett walks forward saying, "Did you really think we were that dumb Victoria? Fuck woman, we're not the Cullens! Don't insult us, please. Enjoy hell with your mate, Say hi from us" and he rips her head off in one swift movement.

** Garrett **

"Peter, what's happening with the male one? Did they get him?" I ask and he shakes his head.  "Don't know man, I'll check now" and he's out the window, Charlotte and I pick up Victoria's body and head and also jump out of the window following Peter. The screams are what alerted us to something going wrong with the other plan, Jake's laid out on the ground writhing in agony. The other vampire is in bits nearby but the two wolves have phased human and are trying to comfort Jake, he has a large bite on his upper body near his heart and it's bubbling and burning like acid does on human skin, venom oozed from the gaping sore, and he can't heal it fast enough, not even with their wolf genes can this level of damage be undone.

** Quill **

"Shit Jake, why couldn't you just have stayed home? No girl is worth dying for, man!" I sob distraughtly, I never thought it  would come to this, the three vamps appear and have the woman's body with them. The little blonde takes it and the males and disappears into the forest with them, we see the purple smoke above the trees as they burn. Embry had rushed into Charlie's and phoned Sam, telling him Jake was bitten and to come get us. Jake's rambling now and he says he can't see anymore, but worse than that he's asking for Bella over and over. What can we do? Nothing that's what, the bite is fatal, it's just a matter of time.

** Charlotte **

Poor deluded young boy, just a mere child really, what a pointless waste. I step out from the trees and say giving a fair imitation of Bella "I'm here Jake, just relax now, It's okay, I'm here" I kneel down beside him and stroke his hair back off his face and murmur nonsensical soothing words to him as we wait for the Alpha to come get him. But his time is nearly up the venom is eating him alive, the pain must be excruciating, probably worse than the change itself.  He suddenly grabs my arm and pants "I love you Bella!" and I don't have the heart to refuse him, so I repeat it back to him gently in his ear, as he takes his last shaky breath with a peaceful smile on his face. The air was filled then by the most wretched howl I had ever heard, as one of the two shifters had changed back into his wolf form, gave rent to his feelings. Immediately it was replied with a similar gut wrenching sound.

** Rose **

Peter's text comes in and I tell Bella that Jake has died, that the male vampire with Victoria bit him and it was fatal. She tears up but they don't fall, "Damn stupid fool! Why? Oh Jake!" one lone tear rolls down her cheek and she scrubs it away shaking her head.

We've been waiting in the Safe room in the basement of our house, it usually stores valuable pieces of art etc, that are not in use in the main house, it has its own power supply so it can keep everything at a perfect temperature no matter the weather outside. It's also soundproofed so no one would have known Bella was here all day.

While we waited Bella told me her theory about the blood and fuck! It makes perfect sense, I was so proud of never tasting human blood when I should have been embracing it, it makes us who we are, vampires, with balanced emotions and feelings. Not half dead, blind, arrogant fools who've lost ourselves and our humanity! Well, that's about to change, as soon as this is all over. I'm going to ask Garrett to show Emmett and me how to hunt like he does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you're not too mad at me for killing off Jacob xx AAP


	3. Blood Is Not Just Food

** Bella **

I'm stunned, poor Jake, Christ, I didn't love him, but we were once friends. The funny boy I had known was gone forever, well his wolf had destroyed him before now, but... Oh god! Billy! at this thought, I really started to cry silent tears not for the son, but for the father who would have to bear the loss. Rose looked up at me now and I just said "Billy!" she nodded understanding, it's the ones left behind that pay the price for their loved one's folly.

We made our way back up into the house and I thanked Rose for being my protector through this, I knew if it had gone down differently today, she would have defended me to the end, she felt she owed me. I smiled saying "I count that as a debt paid Rose, thank you, my sister, you are a true friend" If she could have cried, she would have now, as she hugged me to her firmly. That was how the Cullen men found us on their return, tears of relief and suppressed joy that it was all over, on my face and Rose's eyes brimming with venom that would never fall.

** Emmett **

I have no idea what has been going on, but I can see something has fundamentally changed within my Rosie, she seems more sure and aware of herself than she has ever done. This has to be Bella's doing, but what? We all turn to Edward and he shrugs "I can't hear her! That has to be because of Bella, she does it to Garrett all the time now!" he murmurs. Just then, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte rushed in and Garrett scoops Bella up as she's saying "It's good Emmy, Rose did something wonderful today!" God, she hasn't called me that since before we left her. "Rosie does something wonderful every day Bella, just by being my mate," I tell her and Rosie sobs and rushes into my arms.

** Jasper **

Somethin' serious has happened today, that's obvious, again I look at Edward and he huffs "God damn it she's shielding them all now! What the hell Bella?" he says starin' at them all, in turn, then shrugs and drops down into a chair. "We have some stuff to discuss Jasper, I suggest you call the women back, as everyone needs to hear this!" Garrett tells me and I flinch, disturbin' Alice when she's shoppin' is never a good thing.

"As her coven leader and mate, I suggest you make that an order Major!" Peter says to me smirkin', fucker! he knows she won't listen.  I pull out my phone and speed dial her "What! You know I'm shopping!  right Jazzy?" she blasts into the phone, "This is not a request Alice, it's an order! You all need to return, you have thirty minutes, I suggest you hurry!" I say, then hang up before she can refuse, now we wait  and I pray she doesn't defy me for once.

Carlisle 's cell went off and he say's the same thing "Yes, come home now! Jasper's orders!" then he hangs up, not willing to admit he know nothing about what's gone on, just like me.

** Peter **

This would be beyond funny, if it wasn't so pathetic, he has no control over her and god alone knows what he'll do if she refuses to come back with the other two women. He needs to assert himself more, he needs to show her the 'Major' just once, that would pull her into line. But can he even summon the 'Major' anymore, I really don't know! Shit how the mighty have fallen! I'm slightly ashamed of my sire, he was always so strong and now this is a pale imitation of the vampire I once knew!

** Esme **

"I don't care, Alice, Carlisle says it's an order from Jasper and we're going! You might enjoy being able to defy your mate, but if this is a coven leader's order we have to go! Remember though if you show him up in front of everyone else you will have to be punished! A leader who can't control his mate will get no deference from the other members, are you prepared to shame him like that? Do you feel no respect for your mate?" I ask Alice as she stands defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Dear god it's only shopping, Alice! They wouldn't call us back unless it was important!" I yell at her and Alice looks horrified. I take off running to the car, leaving her just standing there. "I'm throwing everything in the boot, Alice, we can pick the car up later, it's quicker to run home from here!" I say over my shoulder.

** Alice **

What the fuck!  It's only shopping!  Does she hear herself? I bet this is all that fucking bitch Bella's fault! What has she done now, broken a finger nail? Why do we all need to go running every time she wants or does something? I thought it would get better once Jazz was our leader, well their leader, nobody tells me what to do!

 I even managed to get him to give me control of all the money! But no she still interferes in our business, I wish we'd never met her or Edward had killed her that first day and things would still be as they were, with me calling the shots and Edward thinking he did, fucking moaning virgin.

** Edward **

"They're almost here, Oh man, Alice is seething Jasper! Shit, she's blaming Bella for all of this!" I say as I hear their minds as they come into range, Esme is just full of concern, but Alice, dear god, she's raging and about to do something really, really stupid!  Well, I'm not stopping her, that's Jasper and Garrett jobs. But I think I'll just move away a little, this won't be very pretty if Garrett has to stop her.

** Garrett **

Coven leaders mate or not if she tries to hurt Bella I'll kill her, I start to move Bella to the side and slightly behind me, she squeezes my waist, letting me know she trusts my judgement. The two women burst through the door and Esme peels off to her mate's side, but Alice keeps coming towards us and raising her hand as if to strike Bella, fully knowing at that force it would kill her, I'm growling full out now and drop into a fight stance. Suddenly the air is rent with the most feral growl I have ever heard, everyone freezes, a voice I haven't heard in over seventy years fills the air, it's the timbre and the quiet volume, the scary tone that commands attention. "Alice Cullen Whitlock! stand down now, don't make me repeat myself!" he says and she turns towards her mate only to be confronted with the 'Major'.

** Peter **

At fuckin' last! Char and I had, like Edward taken a few steps back as we saw the fury in Jasper climb, Emmett caught on quick and gently moved Rose back out of the line of fire too. Alice didn't even look at her mate as she flew in aimin' directly for Bella, what did she think we would do, stand by as she smacked her full force. But the voice that followed that gut wrenchin' growl, was a welcome sound, don't get me wrong he's a bad son of a bitch! but he's my sire and I've sorely missed him.

Alice being her usual stupid selfish self, once she got over the initial shock tries to get him to do what she wanted, Ha! Not a snowballs chance in hell. "Quiet woman, stop talkin'!" he hisses at her, she, of course, takes offence and tries to defy him, he drops her to her knees with his gift and floods the room with fear.

Garrett, Char and I steel ourselves against it best we can but the other all go down too, except Bella  she realises quickly what's happenin' and shields everyone but Alice to the blast, they are so relieved as they gain their feet once more, we must do some serious trainin' with her now she knows it's there she's usin' her shield more and more.

The 'Major' looks up and nods, " **I** told you to be quiet woman, are you deaf or just stupid? **I** tell you when and if to talk!  **I** tell you when and if to move!  **I** am your mate, leader and lastly, but least importantly your husband! You will do nothin' without my permission and say so! Do you now, finally understand me Alice?" he says and she's noddin' and shakin' at the same time. Everyone is in awe of this vampire in front of us, even behind Bella's shield we all want to do what he says and to please him, this is a leader!

He glances up, "Report Captain!" I quickly and efficiently tell him everythin' that has gone  down today, includin' why we did not inform him what we were doin', he nods. "I believe you have a theory Isabella!"he states and she to explains her ideas about their feeding and how it has affected them over the years, but she also adds, "Those of you who were feeding from higher up the food chain animals, for example, Edward's love of mountain lions, actually were better off, but it still wasn't enough to just feed on carnivores, the vital ingredient was there, but not in high enough amounts!"

 She finished off by saying "You need to drink human blood to fulfil your needs and to sustain you properly for all eternity. Especially you 'Major', you and Jasper are not two separate beings, just two sides of the same coin, you have to embrace yourself and become whole once again, becoming Major Jasper Whitlock!".

** Carlisle **

Oh god, I had done this to them, insisting they feed my way and it has slowly been turning us into apathetic, uncaring sociopaths, not caring enough about the people we loved or the friends we'd made. Bella explained that she thought because I had been the most compassionate and least aggressive to start with it had taken longer for it to affect me, unlike the others especially Jasper who became the opposite of what he'd been before. The rest somewhere in the middle caring only for themselves and their wants regardless of who it hurt along the way.

I asked Jasper if I could research it more and see if mixing the two would be any good even just for myself, I could use bagged blood, I just won't be able to kill people to live. It also might just make my eye colour a deeper golden/orange rather than red. He assented, saying "Yes, I don't want to have to go back to feelin' their emotions when they die, so bagged blood might benefit me too, for the moment anyway Carlisle, thank you!  But the rest of you until we change back, no more deer!  We'll be taking it slowly in case it has adverse effects, like newborn blood lust tendencies, so only predators!"


	4. Grab Life With Both Hands

** Bella **

Jasper, or should I say the Major is taking this time to interrogate his mate and he is finding her to actually be cold, heartless and beyond greedy, all that and she hasn't been on the animal diet, he has plans for her, a reintroduction to the ways of real vampire mating and she's looking terrified, if he bites her she knows her lifestyle is over, permanently. She will become the one thing she never wanted to be, the good little wife and mate, doing her dominant mates bidding. 

I can't believe her whole attitude, I thought we had been friends before they left me!  Turns out she needed a toy to play with and it was me! But if she could do that to her mate and family, then I was just a fly in her ointment. I really am having a hard time reconciling what I thought happened before to what actually did, I was taken for a first class fool!

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see my father's name, "Hi dad, how'd the game go? Sorry, I was sick when I got back, junk food you know!" I say and I hear the barely restrained tears in his voice, "Bells honey, I'll be late back, there's been a tragic accident at the rez" he says and I gasp, that was quick.

"Jake was working on his car, it fell off its jacks and crushed him, ruptured his heart, he would have died instantaneously!" my father says and he barely holds the sob that's trying to escape . "Oh dad, how's Billy coping? Stay with him as long as he needs you ,okay! Dad, Esme says I can stay here for as long as you're at the rez, so I'm not alone and you don't need to worry" I reply and I am once again crying for the father and not the son.

The vampires all agree that was a good cover story and he will be cremated, as is their tradition so all evidence will be wiped away. For a moment I find it all a little callous, then I realise the ages of the people surrounding me, they have seen death many times and I am only eighteen, that's just a nanosecond in the grand scale of time. "Are you alright Little Swan?" Garrett asks and I nod "My tears are for his father, not for him!" I inform them all.

"So before I take my mate away for some intense trainin'! Any other business we need to address? Jasper asked, Alice whimpers and Edward clears his throat, "If I'm to go back on a human diet! Bella can't be around the house, I struggle as it is with her being my singer! but if she's my food source as well! he says and I shudder at this, "No problem Major, I'll stay at Bella's place with her or the Cottage! Can you handle that Edward?" Garrett says and Edward nods relieved.

"Oh Edward, before you were all set to take on the world as a soldier! What did you want to do? I mean what were you going to be?" I ask randomly,

"I... Well... I don't know! Why?" he mutters, "It's not important, but think about it please!" I tell him. He looks perplexed but nods slowly. Everyone is still buzzing about what happened and I was right Emmett was a little hurt, that we didn't ask him to help. "Sorry Emmett, but this needed a woman's touch, no one would have fallen for you taking food to Charlie or babysitting me while I was sick!" I remind him and he nods feeling better.

** Esme **

Rose tells Emmett she want to get Garrett to teach them to hunt and she also wants to get a place of their own, like Bella and Garrett and Peter and Charlotte. "It doesn't have to be a ranch or anything like that! Maybe a base to start a business from, what do you think?" she enquires and he nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! Separate but together" he agrees. This is going to be the beginning of the end, everyone living separately, but if we were human that's the way it would work out, so I suppose it's right.

"Emmett, when Carlisle and I  get back, I was thinking about a Restoration  Business, If you liked we could be partners, me doing the interiors and refurbishments, you doing the exteriors and renovations! What do you think? We don't have to live together as the jobs would be all over, but I'm guessing Rose's business will be car based?  Whereas building is your forte!" I ask him hopefully.

Rose is smiling at me and she says "You'd be so much happier doing that, wouldn't you baby?" Emmett scoops her up for a big kiss and then gives me a hug "Thanks, mum" he says  "That would be super awesome!" So as Garrett and Bella leave for the cottage we three discussed business plans and locations.

** Edward **

Why on earth did Bella want to know what I wanted to do, for a living before I decided to join the Army when war broke out? I sat with my eyes closed and my head bowed as I contemplated this puzzle she's set me! I remember arguing with my father about becoming a soldier, he wanted me to..., What? I just kept sifting and digging through my memories hoping to trigger one that would answer her question. Oh good lord! He, wanted me to become a soldier and fight for my country, I had other plans, I was going to become a ...! Well, hell and damnation, that explains a lot, at least I think it does, I must talk to Carlisle.

** Garrett **

I was glad to get back to the cottage, I needed to be alone with Little Swan, to be sure she was okay and tell her all that had happened, while she had been in the safe room with Rose, I know she heard Peter's report, but not the details, she needed to hear them from me. I was all ready for a night of talking and tears, recriminations and what if's! But as usual, my angel didn't react as I expected.

She held her finger to my lips as I started to talk, "Tomorrow Garrett! Tomorrow will be soon enough!" she said as she started to undress me and herself, then lead me by the hand into the bedroom, sitting me down and slowly covering me with kisses and licks as if she was checking me over for damage, just as I had been going to do to her!  She crawled over me not missing an inch of my body from my feet to my head. It was possibly the most calming, but intensely erotic thing, that had ever happened to me.

I was now on my back on the bed, as she looked me directly in the eyes while she started to lower her body down onto my by now rock hard and throbbing erection. It was wonderful to watch her, her eyes darkened and her breathing speed up as she set a slow languorous rhythm. I held her by the hips guiding her up and down my length as she started to slowly lose control. Her hands were behind her braced on my upper thighs and her body has arched away from me.

But the view was beyond breath taking and I could feel her tightening around me as the blood infused her skin a soft pink, so I slid one hand down to her clitoris and started to gently massage it and she was panting and cursing now! God, I loved her filthy mouth, she was my perfect match, the half I didn't know was missing till I met her, with a gentle pinch from me she was flying and I sped up just a little before I joined her in our own little ecstasy filled bubble. Here together nothing and no one existed but us. I held her tight as she slid into a deep slumber, as the day caught up with her.

** Bella **

I awoke to the sound of Garrett singing softly to himself in the kitchen, as he I presume prepared my breakfast. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and padded in there as I buttoned it up. We sat on the deck and talked about yesterday at length and I was so happy he held nothing back. I had made a decision, I told him I was going to tell my dad I was deferring college for a year, going to help him on the ranch first.

My reason, as poor Jake showed us, life is not a guarantee, and I wasn't going to lose out on time with Garrett for the sake of something I could do later, either when we were a couple living together or married, but I was grabbing my future with both hands now, not putting it off for anything or anyone.

When we got back to the big house, Emmett was in the huff, not talking to anyone including Rose! "What's up?" I asked her and she shook her head answering "We decided to move to Ellendale North Dakota, it's half way roughly between Silver Lake and Forest Grove" Emmett grunted "Okay I decided we're moving there, but the reason why's Emmett is sulking is, I wouldn't  live in **Eureka!  Deadwood!**   or **Fargo!** "

"Never mind Emmy, we'll go visit them together okay!" I said smiling and roughing up his hair. "Thanks, Belly, you're the best!" he said giving me his signature rib-crushing bear hug. Everyone else was laughing at him and smiling at me for forgiving him at last, about our past.


	5. Supernatural Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Got you all guessing about Edward, huh, it's was a distraction! xx AAP

** Charlie **

The atmosphere on the rez is a little confusing, it should be one of just sorrow, at a tragic death. But there is also a general buzz of elation and respect being directed at young Quill and Embry. They were very close friends of Jake's and although they are saddened by his death, they weren't as surprised as I expected when the news broke. I feel like I missed something.

Like yesterday when their heads all swung simultaneously before we were all seeing that strange purple smoke in the sky, but that horrendous howl that rent the forest not long after that was beyond eerie, as was its reply. The tribe dismissed it a wolf close by, saying it was just echoing off the hills. But everyone was agitated after that, when Quill and Embry appeared they looked strained and strangely sad, it wasn't long after that when Jake's body was found in his garage.

I also realised how there was always one or two of them missing, during events or even meal times, then suddenly they'd appear and another was gone. If I wasn't a cop I probably wouldn't notice all the little things. They for want of a better term acted like a pack! All those tall tales Billy used to tell me were swirling around in my head. Apart from Quill's coming and going yesterday, there was no sign of Seth and Leah either.

But the worst thing about this whole situation was, my Bells was mixed up in it somehow! I knew this deep down inside, but how? She spent way more time at the Cullens than the rez, so why did I think she was involved with all of this crazy strangeness? I was gazing out of Billy's kitchen window, waiting for the kettle to boil as this all ran through my head.

That's when I saw her, Leah Clearwater, one minute she was arguing with her father near the rear entrance of their house and the next she was..., she was a wolf! Snapping and growling at her father, who just stood there unimpressed, shaking his head and then turned and walked away. 

I watched her paw the ground, swaying her head from side to side and then she shimmered, actually shimmered and was now standing with her back to me, naked in the sunshine and I could not look away, I know I should, but I'm still only a man and she was a glorious sight to behold. 

I felt this overwhelming need to go to her and must have moved slightly. She spun around looking directly at me through the window and I felt her touching my soul with her eyes, then she ran, into the forest shimmering back to her wolf form as she went. I dropped into a chair panting and realised I was hard, I was rock hard, dear god I'd just gotten a hard on from looking at one of my best friends, twenty-plus-year-old daughter naked, shit! God, I was so screwed!

** Harry Clearwater **

I had just had another argument with Leah, she wanted to leave the rez, but as one of the pack, she couldn't. She hated being around Sam and Emily now and I can't blame her really, this imprinting business ruined her life. I don't know what to tell her and now with Jake's death, it's chaos around here.

Billy is distraught and it didn't help having to fake an accident with Charlie here, god what else could go wrong around here? I get up to answer the phone just as my front door bursts open, "Hey! take it easy!" I yell as I pick up the receiver, "Hello, Oh Sam what can I do for you? Yes, Seth just barrelled through the door, No he hasn't said anything yet! He looks fit to burst though" I tell him.

"Listen, Harry, there's no way to say this but straight out! Leah just imprinted and is totally freaking out about it!" Sam says and I wonder when, as she just left and who, she knows and has seen everyone since she shifted. "Who Sam?" I ask and then got the shock of my life, well I'll be damned! Under any other circumstances, this would be almost funny. Shit, my best friend was about to become my son-in-law! Dear merciful spirits what next!

** Bella **

I phoned Charlie to find out how Billy was coping, but he seemed distracted by something and he just interrupted me to ask how old Leah was! I told him almost twenty-two, next month I thought. He swore and then apologised to me and started rambling on about moving away and I stopped him by shouting "Dad? Dad? Charlie, what's going on?"

He just huffed and said I wouldn't believe it even if he told me. Now I was concerned, "What did you see Dad?" I quizzed, "Leah! She was arguing with Harry then she! she! Shit!" was all he said. I knew right away what he'd seen and said calmly "Did you see her phase Dad? Did you see her in wolf form?" I heard his gasp and knew I was right.

"Okay dad, I'm putting the phone on speaker and you're about to get a Forks Supernatural 101 Class!" I told him and proceeded with the help of the Cullens, well Carlisle and Jasper mainly to explain what was going on. He was taking it all well and although we hadn't mentioned what the Cullens were he made the leap.

"Cold Ones! You're the Cold Ones!" he blurted out, "Yes Chief Swan we are" replied Jasper "We are the natural enemy of the Shape Shifters". Once he understood about the treaty and the drinking from animals, he wanted to know how I was involved in what happened yesterday, because he knew I was and needed to know.

I heard a voice then saying "That's where I might be able to help Chief" So putting Charlie's phone also on speaker Sam explained about Jake, how he became obsessed with me and how his wolf had adversely affected him mentally. We told him about the nomads and Victoria's revenge plans, Jake's plan to kidnap me and what happened yesterday.

"So the purple smoke was vampires burning? The howling was Quill and Seth when they knew Jake had died?" Sam assented and we all made conformation noises. Sam explained about making it look like an accident to keep the secret, just like us, but his next comment was a bombshell to all of us.

"Charlie, what happened when you saw Leah earlier? Did you feel anything?" I heard my dad clearing his throat and mumbling yes, quietly, "She was, you know! I couldn't stop looking, she was so achingly beautiful and then she saw me and It felt like she reached inside me and touched my soul! Then she ran and I wanted to follow her but couldn't as she was a wolf again!"

"Oh my God Dad! Leah imprinted on you! She's your soul mate!" I told him crying with happiness for him. "But she's so young, Bella I'm in my early forties, what would a beautiful young girl see in me!" he asked, before I could even answer a soft voice said, "I see a strong loyal man, an honest hard working man, a handsome resilient man who will give me love, happiness, keep me balanced and grounded and impregnate me with many strong children!"

"Okay dad speak to you later," I said hanging up quickly and everyone was laughing at me. "What there are some things I would rather not know about my father thank you very much!" I huffed out and that just set them off again, Garrett pulled me into his lap and hugged me close. "You realise Little Swan, how easy this makes our life now that your father knows?" he murmurs in my ear and I sigh, well that changes everything. Shit, Leah will be my new step mommy!

Well, that was a bit of a shocker, but hey, 'like Father like Daughter', we aren't so different after all. So it will be my turn next and I am ready, scared but ready, or at least I thought I was until the women got hold of me and I was terrified. They said this was too good an opportunity to pass up on, I was getting the makeover of my life and Alice was not involved, thank God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: was this chapter's a shocker lol? xx AAP


	6. Time To Take Stock

** Bella **

Strangely it was fun, they didn't swamp me but had food and snuck in champagne, which we all had, I put orange juice in mine to take away the bitter taste. First was my hair, Rose removed any dead ends and lightly layered it for me, I loved it, the layers seemed to give it a little bounce. Next was the waxing and plucking section, I refused to have it all off, saying he was very happy with the way it looked now so a trim and tidy yes, but no Brazilians for me, thanks. So they set to and did my legs and bikini line, while Charlotte plucked my eyebrows.

Esme gave me a facial, saying I didn't really need it because I had flawless skin. Rose and Char did my nails, both hands and feet. When they were done I felt like a model, they didn't plaster me in unnecessary makeup like Alice always did. I asked them why she had done that, Rose said she was jealous because I had perfect skin and she didn't.

"But! Edward never stopped her, I thought he liked it? Why would he let her humiliate me like that?" I demanded, they shrugged and then I heard him "I'm sorry! It made you less beautiful, so I thought it would stop other men wanting you, but it didn't! I really am sorry Bella" now I could hear Garrett growling at Edward and I didn't try to stop him, next thing we saw was Edward flying past the bedroom window.

We all stared, then burst out laughing, now that was funny. Next came the clothes and I was dreading it! But was pleasantly surprised when it was jeans and an off the shoulder top. Charlotte was holding up a strapless bra saying "You won't need this once you're changed, hell you don't actually need it now, but I thought you would prefer to wear it" I nodded, not yet totally comfortable with my body.

It seemed silly to be all dressed up and not going anywhere, but I was happy I looked good. There was a knock at the door and Charlotte giggled, what were they up to? I was speechless when Rose opened the door and Garrett stood there, he was also dressed casually but smarter than normal with his hair pulled back. I blushed as he winked at me saying "If you would allow me, Little Swan, I'd like to take you on a date?"

** Garrett **

She gasped and said yes, that she'd never been asked on a proper date before. Forced into them yes, blackmailed too, but I was the first to ask her on a date, actually giving her the choice. I was beaming at Little Swan now, "I'm glad Angel! that you waited for me" and she swooned a little, she's so perfect. The other women all sighed in unison, as their mates groaned, ha! they better step up their game now.

It wasn't earth-shattering, but it was perfect for us, we went to Port Angeles, took in a movie, making out in the back row all through it. Then for a walk along the beach, her munching on French fries from the takeaway, I was telling Bella tales from my nomad days and then we plopped down and watched the sunset side by side.

We held hands and shared little kisses as we walked back to the car, just like all the other lovers out tonight. Being a vampire didn't mean you couldn't be normal, I never understood the Cullens they wanted to be human, but never actually behaved like any I'd ever met.

"You look so beautiful Little Swan, I didn't think I could love you more, but you have taken my breath away and made me fall deeper in love with you, I want to change you soon Angel, so we can start our eternity together!" I said dropping to one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

** Bella **

I was stunned, could he be more romantic, tears were running down my cheeks, tears of happiness and I answered him with a simple "Yes!" He scooped me up and swung us round and round, "Thank you, Little Swan for making me the happiest vampire in the world, I love you, my angel!" I laughed out loud, as hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I jumped the gun angel, I don't have a ring yet, but I couldn't wait another day!" he murmured against my hair and I smiled up at him, "We'll pick it together baby, okay?" I said happily, I loved that he was spontaneous and random, not controlled and calculating like Edward and Alice were, this was how it should be. I was so happy, nothing could bring me down, this was my cloud nine and I'm staying here.

We decided to go to Seattle in a couple of days, get a ring and check the government archives for information, we still didn't know his surname, but we were getting closer. Turns out Garrett was a more common name back then than we realised, I'm determined, though, for his sake to get an answer for him.

Maybe Rose and Emmett could come too and get their first hunting lesson from Garrett, they could do that while I wade through the records dept. Plus I want to spend some time with Rose too, Alice really put the kibosh on our getting to know each other before, from what Rose had said she was telling some tall tales when I wasn't there.

Speaking of Alice I wonder how she's enjoying being the little woman, serves her right, Jasper would never have treated her badly before, but now she deserves all she gets and she appears to be getting the Major...  What am I thinking about her for, when I've got this sexy hunk of a man by my side.

** Carlisle **

When Edward asked me to go hunting with him I readily agreed, now he and Bella are no longer an Item he seems a bit more relaxed, but he was just as shocked with Bella's and then Alice's revelations as I was and seeing the Major for the first time was also an eye-opener.

So we're on the hunt for bear or big cats and ignoring the deer etc just as Jasper asked. Luckily he smelt the mountain lion, as I heard the bear so we shot off in different directions, arranging to meet back here when we were done. I was curious regarding what he wanted to talk about, as I know Edward this is not just a hunting trip.

I was back first and settled down to wait, he was only another five minutes and I smiled warmly as he reappeared.  We did have a special bond, if only I had not been so lenient with him, things might have been so different. "Carlisle did you know I never wanted to join the army? That was my father's plan, not mine!" he blurted out.

"No son, I was not aware of that, you're mother talked about you being a soldier and made no mention of anything else" I replied. He then told me what he remembered since Bella asked him what he wanted to be, well when he grew up. I was shocked at first, but then it made perfect sense, no wonder he was so rigid in his stance on sex.

The poor boy couldn't remember why it was a mortal sin when he woke to this life, only for him that it was. What did he do now was the question, could he fulfill his dream, was it possible, ethical, even feasible? Maybe he needed to talk to Marcus about this, he is a much more learned man than I. So I suggested he speak to Jasper and then call Marcus.

As we readied ourselves to return to the house, I hugged him and said: "You'll find a way son, you know the saying, 'God works in mysterious ways' that's never been more apt than it is now!"

** Alice **

"Jasper, sorry Major! I've just had a strange vision, I saw Bella and Garrett getting married and Edward was officiating, he doesn't have a license! Why would he be doing that? It almost looked like a church too, very strange!" I explained to my mate.

Yes he really was my mate, I just didn't want him in charge of our relationship, but I should have known fate would defeat me she always does, but I never heeded the warnings. I knew he was devastated by what I'd done and that was why the Major was still here, Jasper couldn't cope with me, his emotions and the ramifications of my actions.

Did I love him? I don't know, what is love? Nobody ever told me or loved me even, so how would I know? I couldn't be without him, I know that, but is that a mate thing? God, it's so complicated, this is what I wanted to avoid, why does everything have to be so messy?  I know he's going to bite and mark me soon, will that help or change how I feel?

I hate this emotional stuff, ironic isn't it? that, my mate, is an empath. I used to just feed him a cocktail of the emotions he expected and let him sort it out, but now I... I'm afraid. What if I don't feel anything for him but the loyalty of a mate, can he accept that, would it be enough, would we be miserable? God, why can't I see the future, for this? Why can't I be normal?


	7. The Time For Change Is Nigh!

** Bella **

I had a serious heart to heart with my father this morning, told him everything that had happened with the Cullens before they left, while they were gone and since their return. How I was in love with Edward in the beginning, but it had just been first love and not meant to last, but how his leaving had seriously dented my perception of myself and my self-esteem. And the withdrawal symptoms from the glamour had given me what appeared to be depression. He was raging about that, how Edward could be so cruel and thoughtless about the effects on me, a sudden departure would make.

Then I told him about how relentless Jake had been, trying to take advantage while I was in that state when all he ever wanted was to take me from Edward as if I was a prize they were competing for. Then his wolf had twisted it up in his mind to be so much more than it ever was, yes I loved the boy, as a friend and confidant, but I was never in love with him, but he was too immature to understand the difference. So he also hurt me emotionally, while I was already battered and bruised and all this while Laurent and Victoria perused me inexorably.

So by the time I had to go to Volterra to save the fool, I had changed, I wasn't prepared to fall blindly in line as before. The complete lack of passion he showed, my annoyance that I had given up everything for him but he would give me nothing in return, that's not love, that's ownership. Then meeting Garrett and seeing the difference immediately, he would die for me as I would for him, he treats me as an equal even though he is a seasoned veteran and warrior. In his mind I come first, in everything he does now, he takes my needs into consideration first and foremost, it's a heady feeling to be loved unconditionally.

Then my plans for the future, I was not asking his permission, but informing him I would one day soon be a vampire and live for eternity with my soul mate. That I was glad he knew now, but even though it was something I wanted, it was also a necessity as the Volturi would check up on me eventually, something that Edward had refused to take into account and was fooling himself into believing wouldn't happen, I told him I'd only found this out recently from Garrett, that all the Cullens are in danger too, they could be been killed for keeping me human.

So I left him to digest all this information because we really were alike, I knew he would need to process it in his own time, so I suggested he take Billy fishing, both of them needed a break.

** Charlie **

Wow, I always knew there was more to the Cullens than they ever let on, but hells teeth this was not what I expected. Billy's stories over the years, they were all true, even before he believed it himself, but the Cullen's returning had made legends become fact. He could hate them for him losing his son, but he doesn't, they knew it could happen, it was documented as a possibility. Poor Jake, it might have seemed to be his age that was the problem, but no Seth was coping better than everyone else and he was only fifteen.

How did I feel about my daughter becoming a vampire, about the same as I do about my future wife being a wolf, scared, scared shitless really? I always thought nothing could happen here in my sleepy town, that I was destined to die a boring old fart, just like Renee said, haha! Well, my life is anything but boring now!

** Garrett **

Little Swan and I are going to Seattle tomorrow, we asked Rose and Emmett to join us, she thought now would be a good time for me to help them with the human blood thing, Rose is scared, but I know if I show her how to target, rapists and Paedophiles she'll cope just fine, I always see it as a bit of divine intervention, becoming a vampire never dented my faith in god, like Carlisle I still believe and hope one day for redemption. After all, I'm still one of God's creatures, just a creature of the night.

Little Swan is going to be digging into the archives while we hunt and then the following day we are going ring hunting, I love the fact she's looking for something that we both will like and that she wants it to reflect us, both. She's unlike any woman I've ever encountered, she's selfless and no matter how many times she's knocked down she dusts herself off, learning from the fall and ploughs on regardless, many would have folded under the weight but not my angel, she's strong and resourceful and thank the Lord she loves me unreservedly. She will be one hell of a vampire and I can't wait!

Speaking of angel's here she comes, dear god that truck has got to go it's deafening, I don't think Little Swan realises how strained and unfit it really sounds to us, time to get a replacement I think, one we can both drive and goes a tad faster too. "Hey Angel, how'd your dad take things?" I asked as she pulls up in front of the cottage. "Good, better than I thought, he's off to get in some fishing and ruminate!" she told me as she comes over for a hug. "Little Swan, I hate to tell you, but 'thing' is starting to struggle, it's not the noise it's the underlying groaning and grinding that worries me. I'm terrified it just gives out on you and you might be hurt! What if the steering or brakes failed? Please angel for me, can we buy a newer, safer one?" I plead and she cocks her head to one side watching me and just nods, well okay, car shopping tomorrow too.

** Carlisle **

We were sitting in the lounge when Rose's cell rang and we heard Garrett ask her to come to the cottage to help them pick a new car, as they had no idea, she was off like a shot and Edward looked confused "How did he convince her? she would never let me buy a new one to replace it!" I laughed, "Son, he sounded so relieved when he spoke to Rose, so I'm guessing it was the fear in his voice that swayed her!"

 He still didn't see, "Edward, did you ever want to replace it for any reason, other than it offended your sense of style? Did you ever plead or beg her for your sanity and her safety? No, you insulted it, therefore you insulted her! The truck was a gift from her father, you constantly telling her is was ugly, old and rusty, did nothing but hurt her!" I tried to explain to him.

"Plus you would have replaced it with the most expensive car on the market, further proving that her father's gift was in your mind, cheap and shoddy, yes? I assume Garrett just plain begged and that's all it would have taken! I also expect that the new car will be a reasonably priced mid-range one and not in the least flashy, which will suit Bella much better" he really still knew nothing about her at all.

** Jasper **

Peter and Charlotte were just about ready to head home, they could only cope with this amount of people or a short time. They were truly happiest on their own and travelling. I had just regained myself from the Major and was happy to see Alice was much more stable and content.

I know I bit her, whilst I was in my Major persona, it was something I should have done years ago, but I didn't seem to care and had let her run amok, to keep the peace, big mistake! I knew deep down we had problems, but had just let them slide, I had given her unconditional love as her husband but never as her mate and that was unintentionally cruel, she needed structure and rules, Alice had no frame of reference to guide her and therefore she became cold and greedy and needed attention all the time.

but now I could see a big change in her, she was behaving as a vampire for the first time since I met her before she acted as though she saw herself as a human, she probably did. We needed to talk more and communicate, she also needed to see things from my perspective and also do as I bid her when it was important.

I was hopeful, as I stood here with her by my side, she was actually listening to me talking to my brother, not off doing some nonsensical thing for the hell of it. The most telling thing was she apologised to them both and said she hoped in time they could become friends, as they should always have been because they were important to me.

** Peter **

The change in Alice was astounding, she was behaving like a mate, not a single vampire like she used to. We were going to take our leave but Jasper and Alice were coming with us to Portland, time for him to get back to feeding from humans, I suggested drug addicts to him as they were so chilled out and if they were overdosing, then they were totally out of it and would not emote fear. We were hopeful this would be the answer for him after all this time.

So we swung by the house and said our goodbyes and then down to the cottage to say goodbye to Bella, Garrett and Rose. Char and I would really miss them, but it won't be too long before we're neighbours and Bella one of us. We reminded them to call when the wedding date was set as we wouldn't miss it for the world.

** Esme **

Poor Carlisle, he was having a terrible time accepting that he needed to drink human blood, so he was going to use donated blood for now. I had asked Edward to take me hunting humans, with his mind reading he was going to pick out the rapists and child abusers for me, if I had to kill then I would help the humans by taking out the garbage for them, so to speak. As everyone was going in different directions we decided on Olympia, now that we were all feeding as vampires should we would need to spread out the kill zone, or we would draw attention and that was not going to happen, is it wrong that I'm a little excited about this?

 


	8. Death On The City Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mention of rape, murder, child abuse and sex slavery, drug addicts and dealers, not in any detail, but if this offends, please don't read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: once again thanks to Idreamofeddy for the wonderful invention of 'Peter just knowing shit'

** Edward **

This was so different than the last time I did this! Then I was rebelling, not really knowing against what, now I was aware of some things from my human life and wasn't sure they could be reconciled. But feed I must so bearing that in mind I took Esme into the back streets and alleys of Olympia.

We were flitting from building to building when I picked up the first rancid thought for the day, he was a serious piece of work, like us he had just arrived in Olympia, moving on before he was detected. A serial rapist and murderer, he liked to inflict real harm before making them endure the trauma of being raped by him.

He liked the nice wholesome married woman type, like his ex-wife! He lured them with a false tale of an injured partner and then took them to a quiet place to torture and degrade them before filming their rape and murder. A perfect target for Esme, we made a show of parting company for the day and I watched him zone in on her immediately.

He skirted ahead and got into her path as she rounded the corner, asking if she had a cell and could she phone 911, his girlfriend had fallen and broken her leg he thought, he was herding Esme down a side street as he talked, I watched from above safely hidden. When they reached the middle of the street and near an open doorway he grabbed Esme and had a long sharp blade held to her throat, she said nothing, showed no fear, he looked confused.

He told her all the sick depraved things he intended to do to her, she stiffened for a second then started to laugh at him, really laugh, a scary evil sort of laugh, it made me shudder and I was her son. He was taken aback and had loosened his grip on her as she spun around and grabbed the blade of the knife, it shattered into millions of little pieces and he back away, then Esme told him all the things she intended to do to him, slowly, painfully until he begged for death.

For the first time in his life he was afraid, really afraid and turned to run, she was in front of him in a second, so he spun and headed the other way only to be confronted by her again, by now he was shaking and knew he has met his match as he fell to his knees. I dropped from the top of the building and chided her not to play with her food, it was beneath her, she nodded and grabbed him, lifting him up in the air, he soiled himself then as she sunk her teeth into his throat and drank deeply until he was drained almost dry.

Esme searched his body found his room key and carried him there, we had a quick look round found all his sordid souvenirs, that was the thing about the digital age all his filming was on two CDs. I wrote a suicide note as Esme propped him in the bath slashed his throat at her bite mark and the last of his blood ran down the drain, making it look like he had bled out, at least the families of his victims would get closure at last. As we left I phoned 911, saying I smelt gas in the apartment block, we had left his door ajar. I then set off to find my own meal, hopefully, a little less high profile.

** Garrett **

We had just left Little Swan at the archives and I took Rose and Emmett to downtown Seattle, predators didn't care if it was day or night, so neither would we, we went deep into the underbelly of the city, where the stench of corruption could be smelt in the air. It didn't take long to find what we were looking for. The muffled cries of children alerted us to some shady dealings, a sex shop, fronting something far worse.

We skirted the building and entered via the empty building next door, Emmett punched a hole into their building and we found several children in cages, half starved and beaten. Some obviously sexually abused, it was beyond sickening, I usually fed on druggies and dealers, never delving deeper, but I may be changing my habits from now on.  Once we freed them and Rose had them wait next door in the empty building, we started to search the upper floors, several more were found in bedrooms if you could call them that.

They too were escorted quietly down to the basement and through the hole.  We ascertained who we were looking for from a couple of the kids and started to hunt, Rose found the first, he was about to, as he put it, train a small girl no more than eight years old. She came up behind him, motioning for the girl to close and cover her eyes, snapped his neck and drained him dry. She lay him down and then gently pick up the girl and returned to the basement, collecting blankets and food as she went.

Emmett found the next, asleep with a small boy in the bed beside him, he was whimpering and crying softly. Emmett smiled and gestured for him to creep out and wait outside the door, the man woke and went to grab the boy, but Emmett lifted him by the throat out of the bed, he was naked. So Emmett smiled, ripped off his sick fuck's dick and rammed it up the man's own ass, he died of shock almost at once and Emmett drained him and tossed him down like the garbage he was. He turned to the door and gently knelt down outside and said he'd take the boy down to see his Rosie and get something to eat.

I check the rest of the building found three more, slightly older girls and told them to get down to the basement as I was going to torch the place, they asked where the men were, I said" Hell, probably!", they laughed and ran down to meet Rose and Emmett. Rose had phoned Carlisle and he was on his way to help out.

I phoned Jenks got a cover story running about Carlisle thinking of starting a free clinic in the empty building and a collapsed wall in the basement uncovering the horrible truth as fire ravaged the building. We didn't phone 911 until it was well ablaze. Turned out the duo had owned both buildings so Jenks drew up bills of sale for both and now 'The Garrett Trust', owned both and once renovated there would be a clinic and children's home running here soon.

** Peter **

My spidey sense was going mental, things had gone down in Olympia and Seattle involving the family, good things though this I knew. I took Jasper and Alice to a well-known drug hangout, here in Portland. There were people in all states of high, a few strung out ones on the outside with no money to buy shit with. Jasper avoided them like the plague, we ventured in and it was like a scene from 'Dante's Inferno', god why did they do this to themselves, humans were strange creatures.

We found one who as definitely overdosing at the back and Jasper nodded and flitted over to him, although it was obvious he was dying he had a look of bliss on his face and  Jasper had no problem helping him on his way to the great beyond, meanwhile Alice had gone after a dealer, he thought she would pay him in kind for a hit, he was in for a big surprise. She managed to pull him into another room and as he started to strip she pounced and drained him.

We staged both bodies and left without being seen, the druggie well he blatantly overdosed, but the dealer, well he had his throat slashed and was robbed, by a person or persons unknown and no reliable witnesses to say otherwise. After we left I told them all that I knew about Olympia and Seattle, they decided to head for Seattle to lend a hand and we parted company here. This was more like the brother I knew and he could only get better, I was happy for him.

** Bella **

When Garrett returned for me, I knew something big had happened, so we quickly left after I got copies of the documents I needed. The whole family had descended on Seattle, Carlisle first summoned by Rose, Edward and Esme next at the behest of Emmett and Jasper phoned to say Peter had given them a heads up and he and Alice would be there within the hour. So that's how I found myself organising food and clothing, along with Esme for those poor children. Emmett was entertaining them with jokes and playing the fool while the police tried to work out who they all were.

With Carlisle as the doctor checking them over, assisted by Edward as his teaching assistant and Rose being a nurse practitioner, everyone was sorted out quickly, Edward using his gift to make sure no one who really needed help was missed out. Garrett introduced me to the three older girls and I got them to talk to me as a policewoman took notes, when they became too old to be used sexually, they were made to keep house for the men and look after the younger ones. They knew they had no families as they were taken from orphanages years ago, in varying different States.

By the end of the day all were in hospital, mainly from being malnourished, but some had more serious problems and needed treatment, Garrett, Carlisle and Jasper footed the bill as none had any form of medical insurance, a couple didn't even know their real last name, so, for now, they were all being cared for by the three men's trusts! Seattle police said they were swamped and didn't know when they could get to the search for families, so I called Charlie and he asked for the case to be transferred to Forks P.D and he would take it on, especially as we all lived there too.

The following day a small fleet of ambulances left Seattle and took everyone to Forks General, Charlie called in lots of favours and had a computer station set up in the High School and had loads of volunteers to start the arduous task of sorting out which child went where. The three older girls were moved into Charlie's house as he was staying on the rez most of the time to be near Leah, so Sue moved in with the girls and was going to help them get up to date with their school work as they basically had none and they were only between twelve and fourteen.

The whole town got behind this and donated clothes and toys for everyone it was a good and noble thing they were all doing. It only took one week to reunited the youngest child with their ecstatic family, but we all knew it would get harder the longer they had been missing. A few of families in town offered to board a child as they left the hospital and some said if the family was never found they would like to adopt them. So I never managed to get ring shopping or to tell Garrett my good news, we were going again this weekend, so hopefully, this time, we would have an uneventful time just for us.


	9. What's In A Name?

** Jasper **

I've just called a meetin' and as everyone settles around the table, I smile at them all. "You have all done good! Real good! Not only have we all fed, but those of you who went to Seattle and Olympia saved lives now and for the future!" I praise them wholeheartedly, the emotions of joy and satisfaction are almost too much for me. "I was thinkin', as we progress feedin' will be less often, therefore we could actually target offenders! Purposely go after serious wrongdoers! But I want your thoughts on this, So?" I ask them.

"That's a brilliant idea Jasper, but we need to be a little less obvious in future, we were involved in a quite high profile case there in Seattle!" said Carlisle, in  a concerned tone. "Jasper I was thinking actually! What if you guys set up a dummy company to cover this sort of thing! Like maybe Private investigators? That way if any more high-risk stuff comes up then the company is spotlighted, not the employees! What do you think?"said Bella almost timidly, god she'll be an awesome vampire, she thinks logically and tactically.

"I think I love you, Little Swan, you're brilliant and so damn smart!" Garrett tells her with his love pourin' out all over her and me alike. Everyone else is noddin' and smilin' at them, "How about 'Brandon, McCarty & Winslow Investigations'?" she adds with a huge grin and a sense of surprise radiatin' from her. "Okay! I get the McCarty, but where does the Brandon and Winslow come in?" asked Emmett, Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a folder and placed it in front of Garrett.

He looks at it and then bursts out with "Angel, you found me! Winslow my name is Garrett Winslow!" he grabs her up into a hug and kisses her with so much passion everyone else turns their heads, not wishin' to intrude on the moment. We all start clappin' and congratulatin' Garrett, knowin' who you are is real important to a vampire. I can feel Alice's sadness, then sudden surprise, I  look over and see Bella has just slid a folder across the table to Alice as well, "Turns out I've got the knack for researching!" she tries to be offhand about it.

Alice grabs her folder and sobs, "Thank... you... Bella...! I'm...!  I'm Mary Alice Brandon!" she ends her sentence firmly, sheer joy emanatin' from every pore. I glance up at Bella and mouth thank you to her, she nods blushin' and grins, holdin' tightly onto Garrett. Everyone was smilin' and happy, the room was a joy to be in, this was how we should always have been, all we needed was Bella to make us whole.

** Carlisle **

She's done it again, making us complete, this child puts us all to shame. Even finding poor Alice and after the way she treated her, we should have done this ourselves years ago, but our apathy to all things important blinded us. She has truly been a healing salve for this coven and a most beneficial addition as well. Bella clears her throat and turns to Edward, "Did you remember?" she asks quietly, he nods his head sadly. "Good," she says sliding the third folder to him. "But Edward know who he is!" Rose said confused. 

He lifts it up and opens it, gasps and starts to sob, Esme rushes to his side, gripping him firmly to her and rocking him like a child. "You defied him, Edward, you never signed up to join the army, but you did sign up for a totally different service, you would have started two days after you died!" Bella says in a barely audible voice, but we all heard her. "What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at us all one at a time.

"Edward was about to join the seminary, before his death! He was meant for greater things, he was going to be a Priest!" I stated to the room at large. "Shit!" "Fuck!" "Well, Damn!" was all the other three men said, "Oh Edward!" "Of Course!" "Obvious now!" from Esme, Alice and Rose. Edward heaves a sigh and shakes his head, "It's not important now!" is all he said.

Bella huffs and slides a **[New American Standard Bible](http://biblehub.com/nasb/isaiah/66.htm)** towards him open at a page in **Isaiah, 66:2**  "For My hand made all these things, Thus all these things came into being, declares the LORD.  But to this one I will look, To him who is humble and contrite of spirit, and who trembles at My word" she recites, "It says nothing about you needing to be human or alive Edward, stop making excuses and follow your path, you owe him, to at least try!" she said adamantly. Edward jumped to his feet, looking at me and then Jasper "Can I? Should I? Is it possible?" he babbles.

I nod as does Jasper, "Why not son, like Bella says, faith has no bearing on whether you're alive or not and you're one of God's own creations why would he refuse you?" I say firmly and with hope in my heart that he will follow his now. "Eh, Edward? I took the liberty of researching seminaries near the new place you guys are moving to and put the information in at the back of the folder!" Bella tells him smiling and he rushes over to her grasping her hands saying "You must be the most forgiving and saintly person in the world! Thank you, Bella, I have no words that can tell you how grateful I am to have met you!"

** Garrett **

I can't believe the precious gifts Little Swan has just given the three of us, she is so special and one of a kind. My love for her has grown once again, it has a life of its own growing steadily with every second I know her. I can now give her my last name when we marry, that's a powerful feeling and I am fit to burst with pride, knowing that this woman is mine and mine alone.

Jasper draws the meeting to a close and everyone hugs Little Swan and thank her over and over. As we turn to go Alice says "Thank you, Bella, I will never be able to take back the things I've said and done to you. But please believe me when I say how sorry I am, maybe one day you will allow me to be the friend I should have been to you all along!" My angel nods and gives her a small smile, it's a start and more than she deserves. Just as we leave Little Swan turns and shouts over her shoulder "Edward, you might want to start practising on the humble part soon!" We can hear the sound of everyone laughing as we go.

I can't wait to be alone with Little Swan, so I pick her up in my arms and run towards our cottage, as fast as I can. I can feel her laughing against my chest and it makes me tremble with desire, she is so much more than just my mate, my love, my life even, she's my everything, my reason to exist, now and for eternity. The very soon to be Mrs Isabella Winslow, I hope.

I start to strip off both our clothes as soon as the door is shut, caressing and stroking her body, staring at her intently not wanting to miss a thing, she squirms a little and I drag her over to the full-length mirror, bid her watch and see what I see when I touch her and make love to her. She is still so unsure of her own self-worth, I resume my caressing and touching, I kneel in front of her lifting one leg over my shoulder and begin to make love to her with my mouth and tongue. Her eyes are glued to the mirror and she sees the flush of blood across her skin, her own eyes dilating, my tongue licking and lapping at her opening and then she's gripping my hair tightly as I plunge into her over and over at a fast speed.

She sees herself building to an orgasm and tilts her head back still watching the erotic scene in front of her, her hips now thrusting herself into my awaiting mouth. Her breathing is ragged and the string of expletives begin, begging me for more and for just a second she hangs on the brink, before I turn us slightly to the side and lean her torso backwards with my hands just  under her shoulder blades and plunge my rigid tongue as deep as it will go into her body, she explodes intensely squirting her juices into my mouth which I accept eagerly and lick her clean slowly as she comes down from her high.

"Do you see now, my angel, the woman I see when we make love?" I ask her as she drops to her knees straddling my own legs, she nods and kisses me with all the love and passion she has inside her. I raise her up slightly and then pull her down over my erection which has been waiting patiently to explode inside of her and it doesn't take many thrusts for me to cum, whilst she once again orgasms with me. I hold her close as she shudders with little aftershocks due to me slowly rotating my hips, giving her all the pleasure I can.

That I see as one of my main priorities, to give my mate pleasure beyond her expectations. I hear her breathing change and know she is now asleep, I rise from the floor gently, supporting her body  and walk to the bed, laying down with her on top of me and me still firmly inside her, where I plan to stay all night until she wakes and I can make love to her once more. I would stay like this for eternity if she would let me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: quote from biblehub(dot)com Not bad for a non-believer like me xx AAP


	10. Confrontations & The Ring

** Bella **

I awoke the next morning to Garrett whispering in my ear, how much he loved me, needed me and now wanted me, a very pleasant experience I must say. I realised he was still firmly encased in my body and must have been all night, wow, there's dedication for you. I slowly rotated my hips while clenching my inner muscles, this gave a new meaning to pelvic floor exercises, it didn't take long for both of us to be ensnared by the passion we had for each other and once more I was flying through my own personal high.

 

Nothing could ruin this day, then I remembered school! Still almost done only a few more weeks and this hell was over forever. I sent Garrett up to the big house or I'd never get out of here and he wanted to talk to Jasper anyway, about my shield and doing some serious work on it, as Jasper had plenty knowledge of handling gifted vampires, one gifted human should be no problem for him. I was all ready to go when I realised I would be alone today as the sun was shining, Alice texted saying they would be there for lunch as the sun would be gone then.

 

I felt the tension right away as I jumped from the cab of our new baby, called 'Beauty', an in-joke as 'Thing' had been the Beast. I smiled to everyone and headed for homeroom, "Well Bella! Who'd you have to sleep with to get the new 4x4?" Lauren spat at me, "What Lauren! Are you such a lousy lay that guys don't buy you anything?" I snarked back at her dropping into a seat beside Angie. "God will they never grow up?" I asked her quietly and she shrugged, shaking her head no!

 

That at least shut her up until lunch, I think she thought because I was no longer dating Edward that they would not be my friends or defend me. Not that I really needed them to, I was no longer the sad pathetic Bella who started here last year. I was in the lunch queue for her next attack and she obviously didn't realise the Cullens were back, "So Bella! Who are you sleeping with now? First Edward, then Jake, is it still what's his name? Of course, you would have had to move on since Jake went and killed himself! Probably to get away from you! So who's turn is it now? Hey Mike the way she's getting through them, you might stand a chance, yet!" she yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, they collectively held their breath and rumbles of disgust went round the room.

 

Jess was sniggering beside her until she saw Edward and Alice coming up behind Lauren and she hurriedly sat down, "Listen to me, you bleached blonde bimbo! I don't give a rat's arse what you say or think about me! I can see at least fifteen of you conquests in this room alone, but funnily you're single once again! You really must be shit in bed cause they never come back for a repeat do they, Lauren?" I said in a cool disdainful voice as I turned to walk away.

"Oh and boys, if I were you guys I'd be making a trip to the free clinic! Just to be on the safe side, you know!" I said sitting down at our table and Lauren just stood there as everyone burst into applause. She was livid and I saw her coming at me hand raised when Angie and Alice stepped in front of her. "Enough Miss Mallory! My office now!" the headmaster's voice rang out.

 

The rest of the day was quiet and rumours that Lauren had been suspended for the callous remarks about Jake, a couple of the catering staff who heard her were from the rez and they were infuriated. I was beyond glad when the final bell rang and headed out when I heard Mike "So Bella when is it my turn?" he asked cockily as he swaggered over to me, well I think that's what he was trying to do. "When hell freezes over Mike, Do I look like I would take Lauren's sloppy seconds?" I replied but kept walking out the door.

 

He was stupid enough to grab my arm as I saw Garrett leaning on our shiny new vehicle, god he's spectacular. I looked at his hand and growled "Get your hand off of me Mike! Now!" He let go right away stunned by my anger. "See that Mike?" I pointed to Garret who was now heading towards us "That's a man, not an immature school boy! Why on earth would I want you, when I get to have that several times a day? Please, I've got more respect for my body!" I spat at him and Garrett stopped and threw back his head laughing, everyone was staring in awe at him.

 

Mike stood red-faced as Garrett picked me up and kissed the ever loving shit out of me, "God I love you, woman!" He said as our lips parted and everyone around us heard him clearly "I can't wait to make you my wife, Little Swan, you're spectacular!" he said laughing and threw me over his shoulder "Now if you will all excuse us, I need to take this woman home and make love to her all night long!" with that said he strode over and open the passenger door of 'Beauty' and slide me in. I was so happy, he had staked his claim in front of everyone and I was ecstatic, this was my mate, my heart, my lover.

 

** Garrett **

God I'll be glad when Little Swan finishes high school, they are so god damn immature, I always forget how old she is because she's so grown up for her young age, so it's a shock having to deal with her peers as they are just children, playing at being grownups. We're on our way to her dad's house to see him, as we can't go to the rez. I really like the Chief and he has gotten a new lease on life since becoming Leah's imprint.

 

That's one of the reasons were going, to help pack up the rest of his stuff, he's permanently moving to the rez. My trust bought his house from him, Bella won't need it and if he's starting a new family he'll need the money. So it's now a cross between a halfway house and a children's home, called Swan House. The receptionist from the high school Mrs Cope is moving in to run the place as a live-in caretaker, she lost her husband recently and wanted a fresh start so it's perfect. Sue Clearwater is still helping the three girls with their education and they will live there till they go to college.

 

We decided to have it renovated and an extension put on giving it a couple of rooms more, so that will get under way in a couple of weeks when school finishes. The social services are happy with this development and will liaise with Charlie in regards to the girls and the house in future as I made him the facility coordinator so to speak, but the money will come from Jenks in Seattle, as we will be leaving soon.

 

That's the thing with any and all vampire businesses we always need a human face to front operations.  We also had the forest tree line pulled back from the house and daylight spotlights fitted to light up the place at night, just in case any stray vampires pass by and catch a whiff of any old scents left behind, the lights trigger a recording of Jasper's voice stating that the town of Forks is under the protection of not only The Major, but the local tribe of shape shifters and suggesting they move on or be hunted down and exterminated. Also, the wolves said they would add it into their patrols as well, once we left, so that's a worry off our minds.

 

** Bella **

The rest of the week flew by, Lauren was suspended and likely to miss the finals, therefore would have to repeat the year. Mike kept his distance and refused to look at or talk to me, but it rebounded on him as everyone else just ignored him for his childish behaviour, some people never grow up. The weekend was almost upon us and the teachers were loading homework on top of us as if it were going out of fashion. But all of the senior year had managed to give the search for the children's families a few hours of the time and we were slowly picking through the American and Canadian missing child databases.

 

At last, it's Friday, Garrett and I were setting off for Seattle in a couple of hours, for a weekend alone.  I know we spend our night together in the cottage, but there are always constant interruptions or phone calls, texts, the Cullen's don't do privacy and for an only child, it's wearing on the nerves. That's one of the main reasons for not staying with them in the future, they have no concept of personal space, it's starting to get Garrett down too, we don't butt into their time alone with their mate's, so why can't they reciprocate. Ah, speaking of mates, he comes my sexy other half now, god I just feel like pinching myself every time I see him, cause I'm sure this is all a dream I've had, nah, my imagination's not that good.

 

"Ready to roll Little Swan?" he purrs to me, I nod and wrap my arms around his waist just hugging him to me, "A whole weekend alone, angel! Just you and me, I can't wait!" I see my bags in the back of 'Beauty' and I raise my eyebrows, "Couldn't stop myself! Sorry!" he tells me and I laugh and hug him again. We drop by the station on our way out of town, to say bye to Charlie and he tells us to have a really great time and enjoy the peace and quiet while we can, yup, like father like daughter, he doesn't really do big crowds either, god knows how he'll cope on the rez! Knowing him the way I do, he'll already have set out the boundaries, God help them if they overstep the mark, he might shoot them knowing they'll heal quick anyway.

 

When we arrived at our hotel in Seattle, we got cleaned up and I changed before we headed out to get me something to eat. As always Garrett chose wisely, an open-air bistro, with a buffet, so it wasn't obvious he wasn't eating too. We sat and watched the sunset as I ate and he fed me dessert from the plate in front of him, just like normal lovers do and I sighed he was perfect and he was mine. We strolled along a couple of side streets on the way back to our hotel, just window shopping and laughing at the fashions and other things that took our fancy.

 

Until we looked into an antique shop window and there it was! Gleaming up at me was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I was just staring at it, "They open at nine Little Swan, we'll come back in the morning and you can try it on angel!" He knew without me saying a word! That was our ring! "Yes please!" I sighed and he turned me round and kissed me reverently and I could feel the tears leaking from the corners of my eyes, it was just perfect.


	11. Providence & Provenance

** Garrett **

We were just laughing and fooling around last night when we looked into the next window, but instantly my eyes had been drawn to the antique ring hidden almost in the back of the window display, it was practically screaming buy me! I'd glanced over to see Little Swan's eyes glued to the very same ring and I knew we had found her engagement ring.

It was a large square cut black diamond, surrounded by small white diamonds and set into the shank were several more small black ones, stunning was the only word that came to mind. We then agreed to return in the morning, as I had held her to me kissing her with all the love I had inside me and I felt the little tears brushing our lips as she cried with joy at finding the ring for us.

Once we were back at the hotel, I had carried an exhausted, but a happy angel to the massive bed gently stripped us of our clothes and slid into the cool sheets. I held her against me all night, occasionally stroking her hair or the skin on her back as she slept soundly, now and then mumbling my name with such love and devotion, I was humbled then, that this wonderful human woman, could love me, to other eyes I was a monster, but to Little Swan I was a man, her man and I thanked anyone who was prepared to listen, there in the dead of night, for giving her to me.

I woke her gently, giving her plenty time to have breakfast in bed and a shower before we headed out to get our ring, it was still there in the window looking as perfect to me as it did last night. To Little Swan's eyes, she said it was more splendid in the daylight, she pulled me into the shop practically bouncing with anticipation, the shop owner smiled affectionately at her, did my woman have this effect on all men? yes, yes she did!

** Caius **

"Aro, have you heard from Carlisle recently? Is that human changed yet?" I was seriously bored and was looking to get someone anyone into trouble, it was the only fun I ever got nowadays. Aro had us all tied to Volterra and him, we knew this but were unable to break free. Aro and Marcus looked up from what they were doing and they were pensive, "Yes it's been over a year so I would have thought it would be done by now!" Aro seemed confused, wondering why Carlisle hadn't told us it had occurred. "She wasn't his mate, were you aware Aro?" Marcus asked in his usual bored voice and Aro smiled nodding, "I read him remember! That boy's so conflicted, it's a holdover from his human life, his life was destined for the church you know? Shame! Let's hope it's done, I really don't want to have to kill Carlisle. I like him and his peculiar thoughts on our way of life! He's wrong of course, but I do like him,  I predict we get a call soon, Alice will have seen this conversation!"

** Alice **

"Shit, Shit, Shit!  Jasper we've got trouble coming our way!" It was only a matter of time, but as usual we just didn't give it enough attention, the Volturi have remembered Bella and her promised change, Damn it, Caius couldn't let sleeping dogs lie! "My mate you need to head the Volturi off, they have decided Bella is out of time, I told you Edward, you're a bloody fool!" Jasper and Carlisle were frozen in place and Edward was hanging his head in shame, little good that would do now!

** Jasper **

Fuck! I didn't want them involved in our coven until we were back to full strength and Bella was changed, well I'm just goin' to have to bluff my way through this! I motioned for Carlisle to follow me to my study, I know everyone would hear, but I needed to have the comfort of my own stuff around me, for this call. "Okay, Carlisle I'm goin' to tell them everythin'! Swamp them with information and hope Bella's still being human is just a small blip, due to all the other stuff! but I'm not holdin' my breath" he nodded and I made the call.

"Hello Major, you are not who I expected to call!" Aro was soundin' a little thrown and I laughed, "Ah Aro, are you losin' your touch? Might I enquire if the other two Kings are present? I have much to tell you all and would rather only say this once!" I used my most persuasive, but commandin' tone. I then explained that the 'Whitlock' and 'Cullen' covens were now one unit under myself as the leader, this drew a hiss from Caius. "So you've just added Peter and Charlotte to the existing Cullens?" he demanded, "Actually Caius, Garrett and his mate are also  members too!" I said hopin' to distract them I rushed on to tell them about the blood.

I explained that our newest member had made the discovery that animal blood lacked the vital ingredient to let us maintain our humanity, which was a shock to us all. So that Carlisle was now tryin' to blend the two, so we could keep the more human eye colour but have what we needed to survive. How we all had become complacent and indifferent to the humans around us, rather than enhance our humanity it had watered it down so much we didn't even care about each others feelings, but it had crept up on us slowly over the last, well for me anyway, fifty years.

** Carlisle **

"When did the 'Patriot' find his mate? Do you realise you are now a coven of twelve? Isn't that a bit obvious and dangerous?" asked Marcus. Jasper sighed and told them we were spreading ourselves out but would still be one coven, there for back-up and help. Peter and Garrett and their mates ranching in Montana, Emmett and his in North Dakota, himself and I with ours in Oregon, as well as Edward. "Yes Major, that makes sense but what of Edward's young lady? Bella I believe, although she wasn't his mate, she must still be with you all as a newborn or almost finished her first year by now?" Aro asked and there it was, so now he had to do a little stretching of the truth.

"Well that answers two of your questions, Bella is Garrett's mate, they met when he came for a visit, so she's off to Montana very soon. actually it was her who worked out our blood problem, also she's researched both Garrett and Alice's past and found out who they were as humans!" Jasper said hoping they wouldn't dig any deeper. "Really? So who is the 'Patriot'?" asked Marcus, as record keeper he liked to keep abreast of all new information. "Winslow, and Alice was Mary Alice Brandon" he said, I hoped that would be the end of all their questions. "Marcus, Edward recently made a discovery about himself and was hoping to ask you for help and information?" I said.

"Ah old friend we were aware! The church yes? I think it's possible and who better to absolve you than a mind reader!" said Marcus, as Aro and Caius laughed "Get him to call me tomorrow and I'll talk to him, but we must finish off for now I hear Heidi approaching with our meal" with that the line went dead and the whole house let out a collective sigh and the breath they were holding. We just dodged a bullet there but Bella would have to be changed as soon as possible.

** Bella **

I had just walked into the antique shop and the owner was smiling at me pulling Garrett in behind me, when I shuddered violently. "Little Swan are you okay?" Garrett asked me concerned, I laughed shakily, "Someone just walked over my grave baby! I'm fine" he looked confused and I squeezed his hand, saying quietly that it was just a human saying to explain a strange feeling. He nodded and asked about the ring and as the owner went to retrieve it he pulled out his phone, had a quick conversation which I didn't catch any of and came over to me smiling, "Okay angel let's get you your ring!" he said nonchalantly, I knew something was up but decided to wait until we were back at the hotel before asking him.

It was a perfect fit and the man said that although the centre stone had been replaced that the setting was from the late seventeen hundreds, possibly twenty years before the war era, he said and we just looked at each other amazed. This was definitely the ring for us, I asked what the black stone was and the owner laughed, "It's a black diamond miss, as are the small ones on the shank" I gasped, " Baby, it'll be too expensive" I murmured and Garrett shook his head, "It's to last for eternity Little Swan, how could that be too expensive?" and I was stumped, how do you answer that.

He's good, not trying to flatter me into it, but just stating the obvious. I assumed that it would be put in a box and Garrett would give it to me later, but not him, he got down on one knee and took my hand slid it on and said " Little Swan, you have no idea how much I love you, but I will spend every day of forever showing you, my future wife, Mrs Isabella Winslow!" I started to tear up and hugged his head against by breast, "Not as much as I will love you my Soldier.

 "That's funny!" the owner said and we looked at him, "No! not your devotion to each other, but the provenance of the ring, It belonged to Mrs Eldon Winslow originally, Mabel, it says here" and he held out the document to Garrett, which he took with shaking hands. How on earth had we managed to do that, it had to be divine intervention, Garrett has just given to me his own mother's engagement ring, as mine, we were meant to be, this had to be a sign from the heavens, if ever there was one. His family came from Maine originally, so at some point they had to have moved across the top of America, stopping in Seattle and thus bringing the ring with them.

I looked over his shoulder as he stared at the document, the ring was given on the birth of their son, Garrett and the stone swapped out for a black diamond after his death during the War of Independence, as a mark of mourning. It was so sad, but his family loved him and missed him, this was a true sign of his mother's love for him and that made me happy. She would I hope be pleased that I now wore her ring to remember them by. The universe was a crazy place but sometimes, things just clicked into place. Time for more research I think, to find their burial site and give Garrett closure, of a kind.


	12. Shields & Dreams

** Bella **

We walked slowly back to the hotel, Garrett lost in thought and me staring at my new ring every so often unable to believe how it came to be, fate had intended us and only us to find it. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with an overwhelmingly sad but loving gaze, he I'm sure had never really considered his family in the grand scheme of things. Not really knowing who he was and all, this had to be a greater shock to him, than me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and held his right hand in my left, pressed against my beating heart, I felt him sigh and relax.

Once we'd reached our room I sat him down on the edge of the bed and slowly stripped him naked, this was not really a sexual thing, but my need as his mate to ensure he was alright. I know his pain was emotional but I couldn't stop myself from checking him over and scenting every inch of his beautiful body, kissing, licking, nipping as I went. Eventually draping myself over him and holding him tightly his head tucked for once under my chin as I gave him my strength and love, letting him come to terms with who he had been and to mourn his lost family. I held on for dear life protecting him and stroking his hair as he sobbed quietly for the life he'd lost, but knowing in doing so, it had brought him to me.

I must have fallen asleep, holding my soldier in my arms, but now I was on my back and felt a cool breeze across my chest, I reached down to pull the sheet over me only to find a head of hair under my hand. I cracked open an eye and saw my love staring up at me from between my thighs, I smiled and he lifted both legs over his shoulders before  blowing a breath against my hot skin, I shuddered and moaned at the sensation. He slowly lowered his head and began to make love to me with his mouth alone, it was gentle but urgent, slow but insistent, loving but demanding and I saw stars several times before he rose up on his knees and sunk into me in one swift movement. Not a word was spoken between us, there was no need as we gave and took what we needed from each other.

** Jasper **

I didn't want to have to call Bella and Garrett back home, but we really needed to start trainin' Bella to use her gift now, just in case the Volturi decided to pay us a visit. We really need to set everythin' in motion for the moves as well, this was the bit I liked least, the leavin'.  I liked Forks, well not the wolves obviously, but it was a nice quiet town where we got to be more relaxed and open, not in the beginnin', not till Bella arrived. That woman though unassumin' was like a tidal wave to us, she crashed into our lives and changed us all for the better, settin' us free.

I picked up my cell and dialled Garrett's number, he answered after only a couple of rings. Explainin' what happened yesterday and my worries to him, without hesitation he said they would head back within the hour. That they'd found their ring and said we were never going to believe the story, but they would tell us all together and with that, he rang off to pack for home. I was ponderin' if I should call Eleazar to get some insight into Bella's shield when Alice stuck her head round the door, she shook her head. "Irina will turn us into the Volturi as revenge for Laurent's death, so not a good idea Jasper," she said smiling at me.

"Jasper? I don't want to do school anymore, I'm sorry I ever suggested that to Carlisle, it was a way of keeping you all bored and apathetic! But I do want to do something! Not just for me, something that will benefit the economy where we move to, every time we move! But I don't know what yet! I'm lost and confused I can't see what it is so I can start it" she sounded a little frazzled to tell the truth, but not like before, more just annoyed with herself. "That's good Ali, I don't want to see another school again for a couple of centuries! Don't stress it'll come to you, someone just hasn't made a decision yet, to set you on the right path" I told her.

"You're right, it'll happen when it's the right time!" she smiled and stood behind me massagin'  my neck and shoulders, god that felt good, she'd never done this before. I could feel her emotions and sorrow was high on the list along with regret and self-loathin', "Ali, don't beat yourself up! We're all to blame, I let you do that to me, without an argument and I knew we were unhappy and did nothin'. Let's look forward, to a bright and happy, possibly fun filled future, where we do things together and have time for us!" I said, she nodded and  I lifted her into my lap just holdin' her tight, for the first time in ages, her emotions were totally in sync with mine and it was bliss.

** Bella **

I was just leaving the bathroom when I heard Garrett on the phone, Jasper I think, I caught an odd word here and there, realising our time was up I started to pack. Ah, the real world, just couldn't give us a break, could it! I glanced down at my ring and shook my head, I am a greedy human, I had everything I needed.  So time isn't to be, fine! We'll have all the time in the world soon, I just needed to be patient. I looked up as the call disconnected and said: "Time to go?" Garrett nodded and held out his arms, "Thank you, Little Swan!" I gave him a small what for frown, "Being you angel, loving me, giving me what I need, before I even know I need it!" he laughed and I hugged him closer, smiling up at him "That's what I'm here for baby!"

The journey home was quiet, not uncomfortably so, we held hands and listened to the radio as the miles flew by. Garrett had explained both phone calls and Jasper's suggestion that I start training right away, I guess he was right but I was a little worried all the same. I kept watching my ring throw reflections about the cab and smiled up at Garrett as we entered Forks, as long as we had each other, that's all that mattered to me at this moment in time. So I was relaxed and happy when we pulled up outside the Cullens house, ready to face whatever Jasper was going to throw at me, but it was a massive surprise.

** Carlisle **

I don't know why I'm surprised, Jasper thought strategically and tactically, so arranging a meeting with the wolves, shouldn't have come as a surprise! It was the content of the meeting he was proposing that was the strange thing, but a little exciting.  We were informing the wolves of the change in leadership, hopefully amending the treaty to include Bella temporarily, as she basically had a death sentence over her head otherwise, explaining the Volturi problem and asking them for help regarding Bella's shield.

Jasper wanted the tribe's shaman to be there as he needed to discuss something a little unusual with him, I was at a loss as to what but time will tell. When we arrived at the treaty line a bonfire was built straddling the boundary, they formed a semi-circle on their side and us on ours, Bella and Charlie closed the circle by sitting opposite each other both straddling the divide. This was the biggest gathering between the two opposing sides there had ever been.

** Old Quill **

I was very surprised when the request for a meeting came from the Cullens but was very intrigued to know why I was requested to take part along with the full council and the pack. Some thought it a trap, but Charlie and Bella were also attending so I thought not, this was something else but what I was unsure. So we went with an open mind for once and were more than slightly shocked. After all the introductions, the Colds One's blond leader Carlisle, explained he had stood down in favour of the scarred one, Jasper Whitlock, the pack was restless on hearing this, it was apparent he was a warrior, unlike the previous one.

He gave us a quick resume of his previous life and I was the only one who gasped when he told us he was once called 'The God of War', dear merciful spirits, that was a name I hadn't heard since I was a young man, barely that even, the most feared vampire of our time. He also told us they would all be leaving after Bella and Garrett's wedding, they were doing everything to make it look like she was just doing the normal mundane things all humans do, rather than just disappear. They would never return here he said and as prove, their land was to be gifted to the tribe, this brought forth many gasps, mainly of relieve.

He then dropped the bombshell, he asked if I could dream walk, I nodded that I was able, "Why?" I asked, surprised a cold one knew about our rituals, but then he was from the south and they were by nature more attuned to the mystical side of life, then if I would do it with Bella. Once we all knew the reason, the pack were unwilling for me to go alone as I would not be able to communicate with them, Bella smile and suggested that Seth accompanies me, she trusted him to not rampage through her mind unchecked, the boy nodded blushing at the praise. Were they not wanting to be represented, the council asked, but they had no need the mind reader would also hear Seth and if I did anything wrong, her mate would kill my body instantly, "So be it!" I said and we would reconvene in a couple of hours when I had all the necessary items and ingredients.

** Charlie **

I had no idea what the meeting was about, but then Jasper told us about the Volturi remembering Bella was out there and they needed her to be able to protect herself until after the wedding and up until her change, they wanted her to be able to leave this life ready and willing to take on the next. My god could she never get a break, my danger magnet daughter, I am actually looking forward to her change now, so she can no longer be hurt as easily. So the quickest way was to get her to let go of her human, or should I say non-supernatural way of perceiving her shield and thinking because she's mortal she can't use it effectively, is to help her to embrace the mystical side of things now.

So they have asked Old Quill to dream walk with her and show her how to free her mind, therefore her shield, it's an amazing thought that a few weeks ago I was unaware that any of this was possible and now it was happening to Bella, she for once needs to think more like her mother than like me, because Renee always used be the first one to believe in the totally unbelievable, whereas Bella and I need to see a thing to believe it and now here we were living it, Renee would be so jealous if she knew.


	13. Come Walk With Me!

** Bella **

I was both excited but scared, my mind was not somewhere I ever expected to allow other people into, especially since I knew it was shielded by me for exactly that reason. Charlie laughingly told me to embrace my inner Renee, that I had to be open to the possibility that anything could happen if I wanted it too. So it was decided that Jasper would put me to sleep rather than me being drugged and then the ritual would be performed by Old Quill, allowing both him and Seth as his wolf to enter my dream state. I was told to think about a safe place that I would allow them to be in and try to hold on to it, but also to envision my own mind, how I would store my memories and information, as I was being put asleep by Jasper.

The desert scene before me was most definitely Arizona, the colours and hues that could only be found there soothed me as I sat staring out at the vista, around me were boxes of all shapes and sizes, each labelled with either a name or a place and some were even emotions. Directly behind me was the largest box, which I was leaning against, then they ranged out getting smaller and smaller, nothing was directly in front of me and I could see on the horizon two figures approaching, one man and one wolf. As I waited for them to arrive I glanced left and then right to see three more largish boxes, two on the left, one on the right, labelled Garrett, Charlie and Renee.

The boxes glowed and pulsed, Garrett's sparkled, Charlie's was the colour of his uniform, but Renee's it changed constantly, never settling for a moment just like her. But it was the shapes that amused me, Charlie's was his Cruiser, Garrett's was a soldier's kitbag, Renee's a Rubix cube, that confused me momentarily until I realised it was meant to represent the many permutations that made my mother who she was. I could see Carlisle's doctor's bag, Phil's baseball catcher's mitt, Alice's crystal ball, Edward's thought bubble and they all represented the owner well. I peeked in a few as my two visitors came closer.

I saw a little mud pie off to one side and knew this had been Jake the boy I once saw as a good friend. As I stood I realised the box I was leaning on was actually clear, but it was around me, I wasn't leaning on it I was in it, this had to be my shield. As the two reached me the wolf rubbed up against me, but rather than enter my box it just adjusted its self to fit closer to my body, becoming fluid. Old Quill nodded and bid me sit once more, he asked about several of the boxes and I explained who they represented, pointing to one way in the back that was a little Shaman hut I'd seen in a movie once, he nodded understanding this was him.

He said he could see my shield around me and that it was the only thing that appeared to not have a box of its own and he suggested I shape one for it, I told him I was originally in it and it was box shaped. "Let it go, Isabella, you control it  not it controlling you, put it in its box and free your mind," he told me, I thought hard and an old fashioned shield flickered in front of me but disappeared quickly. We talked for some time about irrelevant things before he once again told me to put away the shield. "It is not a solid object like the box Isabella, it is liquid, therefore pour it into your new box!" This time, the box stayed before me and I saw the shimmer as it poured from around me into the box, I felt naked for a moment, then realised that a tiny veil like object was around the upper part of my head.

Old Quill laughed quietly, but nodded saying "You will not allow yourself to ever be unprotected and that's alright, now put your hand in the box, feel the shield, manipulate it" I felt almost silly as I pulled and stretched my shield, then squeezed it into a tiny ball, it was like playing with a soap bubble that couldn't burst.  "Now I want you to cover the box that represents your father, Seth will tell us if those watching over us see or feel a difference!" the shaman told me and I scooped it out of the box throwing over Charlie's cruiser, moments later Seth lifted his head and nodded, "Try another!" so I covered Garrett's kitbag and again Seth nodded.

I did this over and over, then in two's and three's, "Okay Isabella, it's time for me and Seth to leave you, but before I do, you need to look around you and find those boxes that you are shielding from yourself, these are your personal demons! You will have to address them if you ever want to be fully in charge of your own mind, but they are not for other to see, this you must do alone!" Old Quill said as he got to his feet, "Do you wish to do that now?" I shook my head no, "Then I will tell the warrior to awaken you on my return" and they walked away back to the horizon as I looked around me, seeing and taking note of the small handful of shielded boxes.

** Edward **

This had to be the strangest thing I've ever done, I relayed everything that Seth saw and heard for everyone but Sam, he was in his wolf form being directly linked to Seth. Everyone laughed at the descriptions of their boxes and it eased the palpable tension that was around the bonfire. For a matter of seconds I saw into her mind, then she was gone again and Old Quill's laughing explanation told me why no matter what she would hide her mind. Then the testing of her shield began and it was amazing, I could no longer hear Charlie nor could Jasper feel him or Alice see his future, with every try it became stronger and more noticeable even to us, the shimmer around the shielded person or persons, when she shielded Leah all the wolves disappeared, their link was that strong.

When it was over and Old Quill mentioned her personal demons I was so ashamed, many of them were my fault, exacerbating small feelings she had had about herself self-worth, into large demons, I hated myself for this, I wished I could take them away, but I wished more than anything I could have been a better man and never given them to her at all. When I look back now on our relationship, I can't believe the arrogance and self-righteous attitude I had treated her with, I was cruel and demeaned her all the time and in the name of what? My own fear! Nothing but my own cowardice and she took the brunt of it. I can't understand why I did it, rather than look inward I struck out at those I loved because I do love her, I just was never in love with her.

** Garrett **

My god that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, not only allowing Jasper to knock Little Swan out but then to let two males enter my mate's mind. I kept a hand on her ankle the whole time and watched the shaman closely as Edward relayed what was happening, mostly I was swinging back and forward between fear and being so proud of her, she managed to work with her shield quickly and better with each try. We knew it might be harder when she was awake but we hoped not, the mention of her inner demons had me lowly growling at Edward, I knew they weren't all because of him but some were. I now needed her awake to see that she was unharmed and to just lavish her with my love, Jasper said we would start her training immediately after she awoke and I growled loudly at him and he had the decency to be embarrassed.

We would definitely be having a break, do they forget my angel's human and I would think even though she'd been asleep she'll be mentally exhausted. She needs to eat, to rest and to be lavished with love by me and only me. Then that idiot Carlisle said she would rest at their house under his supervision, as he documented all that had happened, he even attempted to take her from me and I damn near lost it. He looked confused as to my behaviour until his mate reminded him who I was too Little Swan and he paled, realising he had overstepped his bounds, not by an inch but a mile. I had gathered her to me, holding her tightly to my chest as it reverberated with my growls. Charlie just nodded to me and said  "Take good care of our girl Garrett, tell her I love her and we'll catch up later" that put an end to all further discussion,  I turned to Jasper saying "Wake her now!" We all heard Alice's warning just a little too late.

** Bella **

I was just between waking and unconsciousness when I felt Garrett holding me to him, I was happy until I realised he was growling deep in his chest and he felt way to tense, so I automatically flung out my shield to protect us, strengthening it with the thought, 'not just his mind but his body too'. I was inching it out to make sure nothing was close to him. I felt several things bouncing away and was glad, I had to protect my mate at all costs. There was shouting all around and then screaming, I was confused as I came to, why were they always screaming, why can't they shut up, god damn it the Cullens were so fucking noisy.

I opened my eyes to see Garrett and I were surrounded by fire, my shield had pushed into the bonfire and thrown in up over us, well that accounts for the screaming, but why were they not putting it out, I moved my hand to lift Garrett's head, his eyes were black and he seemed totally out of it. "Soldier? baby, look at me? I'm safe. I'm here! Now you have to stand up and move us out of the fire, I'm shielding you Garrett, but I can't hold it forever please baby we have to move!" I was a little panicked that it would fail and he could die, this time, our roles were reversed, I would get burnt but survive, but my love would die.

I keep stroking and rubbing his arms, slowly the growling subsided and he focused on me and then the fire "Shit! Fucking Carlisle! god damn him!" was all he said as he stood with me in his arms and walked forward. I looked around and there was chaos, the shield had knocked everyone back on all sides. The whole pack had phased and were growling and snapping at the Cullens,  they were crouched and spitting and hissing back at the pack, but to the side, I could see my father lying, unmoving on the ground and no one but  Leah's wolf was there to help him. I pulled in the shield tightly around us and told Garrett to take me to my father, encompassing them as well when we reached them. 

"He's breathing angel, I think he's just knocked out, looks like his left arm is broken, though!" Garrett says as he runs his hands over my father's still form, "What have I done? Daddy, I'm so sorry! I'm a danger to everyone, I can never use this accursed shield again look what I've done!" I sob uncontrollably. Leah has phased back and is uncaring that she is naked, as she strokes my father's face and checks his body for other wounds, Garrett removes his shirt and hands it to her, "Sorry about the smell!" he says grinning as Leah grimaced, but she put it on anyway.  "Leah?" I say tentatively, "Bella this was not your fucking fault! Doctor Fang caused all this shit, do no harm my ass! What the fuck is wrong with him?" she ranted.

I turned to look at the Cullens, Jasper was on the ground, hands gripping his head, pain etched his face, with Alice draped across him trying to protect her mate. Everyone else was still growling and snarling at the pack, except Carlisle who was sitting with his head in his hands, he looked up as if he felt my gaze and I knew right away what was wrong.  "Garrett you've got to stop this, look at poor Jasper, everyone's out of control!" I shouted and he leapt up and grabbed Emmett who was making the most noise, shaking him until he snapped out of it. Then he did the same to Edward, as Emmett quieten Rose, Edward stopped Esme, but Garrett couldn't drag Alice off of Jasper to check him over, she was also in full mate mode, but unintentionally feeding Jasper's rage, Esme and Rose rushed to her side making all the right soothing noises to bring her down enough for Jasper to recover.

** Garrett **

Edward was now trying to calm the wolves, explaining to Sam that they were all feeding Jasper's projection, that once overloaded he had begun throwing it back and they just kept feeding it, a vicious cycle of anger and pain for Jasper. Sam calmed enough to Alpha command, everyone, to stop, phase human and return home. I looked at Little Swan who along with Sue and Leah had gotten Charlie into the back of Paul's pickup truck and he was now awake with his arm splinted. He was hugging Bella, shushing her and saying none of this was her fault, I needed to get her away soon. I rounded on Carlisle, demanding what the fuck he thought he was playing at, how dare he try to come between me and my mate. But he just sat there saying nothing, Little Swan had walked up to us by then.

She spoke loudly "Garrett, everyone! We're leaving! I cannot stay with the family under these conditions, Damn you, Carlisle! I almost killed my own father today because of you! You're selfishness nearly cost Charlie his life and that's unforgivable! How could you?" She started to walk away when Esme called after her "What do you mean Bella?" I rushed to catch her up, she glared over her shoulder at the family, "You of all people Esme should have seen! Look at your husband's eyes, then you'll have your answer" she spat out and everyone gasped. Gone was the dark eyes of one who needs to feed and back was the bright gold of a non-predator animal drinker.


	14. Revelations & Recriminations

** Alice **

I can't believe he's done this! For once when the vision hits I pretend it was not happening, everything changed in that one moment of selfishness, the ripples are more like tidal waves, Esme may never forgive him this time. Edward glances over and I shake my head, 'He made his bed, Edward, whether he gets to lie in it is anyone's guess!' I say in his mind. I know now that Bella has washed her hands of us, it may be years before she speaks to us again, well except for Rose and Emmett, that has become an unbreakable bond. I ask Jasper to take me to Seattle to hunt, I need to tell him what's happened and how all our plans have changed, because Carlisle couldn't, no wouldn't even drink the bagged blood, the damn fool has in one move destroyed his family, possibly forever.

** Bella **

I'm so irate, once again this family has let me down and nearly cost me dear.  Everyone had made light of it, but if Charlie had been any closer I would have killed him, without a shadow of a doubt and that was untenable. As we packed up I told Garrett I only need to turn up for the exams and then my Graduation, after that we could leave. But no way were we going to Montana, I wanted  to break all ties with them, except for Rose and Em and Peter and Char, these I could trust with my live and I have done. Also, I would not be waiting for any length of time to be changed, so if he wanted the wedding first then after Graduation, we would go to Seattle and do it at City Hall with Charlie and Leah, Rose and Emmett and Peter and Charlotte and that's it.

So I was leaving that in his hands while I did my exams, first though we were going to Port Angeles and would grab a motel room, for the last couple of weeks here in Washington. "Okay, Little Swan, whatever you need angel that's what we'll do!" Garrett said hugging me to him, god this man was amazing if I said we were going to hell I know he'd be right by my side. We can plan out future once we both calm down and come to terms with what has happened, so we packed up only what we'd arrived with, I took nothing that had belonged to the Cullens, Garrett had his own homes and money all over the world and he said we would want for nothing.

** Rose **

I was so livid but more than that I was feeling let down, betrayed even, God this wasn't even a tenth of how Bella must have felt today or a thousandth of how she felt when we all betrayed her. Why? What on earth was he thinking, not only that but he disregarded a direct order from Jasper? Well as soon as Jasper and Alice returned and we no doubt had a meeting then Emmett and I were leaving, I'll tell them it's a vacation, but really I doubt I'll ever come back. "Emmett baby? Let's hunt!" I whispered in his ear, I had to discuss this with him, even though I know he'll agree with whatever I decided, he was so dismayed about Carlisle.

My phone buzzed then, **_'Two rapists in Sequim, not locals, nobody will miss them! We'll be back in three hours, enjoy x'_** Alice of course, she probably knew what I've decided too. Em and I took off right away and headed straight for Sequim, it was a lovely evening and under any other circumstances I'd be enjoying the run, but my mind was racing, I thought when we left we would head for Seattle, yes, get new documents and this time I'm going to be Rosalie McCarty! I no longer wanted to be a Cullen. Once we reached Sequim Alice texted again to pinpoint them for us and we took care of them quickly. Emmett was very quiet the whole time and I knew how hurt he felt, it's a painful thing to see your role model and father fall from his pedestal. I slowed as we reached the boundary of the Cullen land, the time to discuss this had arrived.

** Esme **

I don't understand!  He knows how important this is!  Why? This was the first time I had ever felt embarrassed to be Carlisle's mate, No that was a lie! I felt that way when he refused to mark me, saying it was barbaric and an antiquated idea. I also felt that way when he just blindly followed Edward when we abandoned Bella, I had argued against it, but because of the blood not hard enough and he disregarded my opinion to do as Edward ordered. I was beginning to wonder if we were mates at all, yes I loved him, even as a human I had feelings for him, but when he did twenty-hour shifts at the hospital I never felt alone or lost without him. Dear god Rose could barely handle Emmett hunting for four hours!

I was starting to see our relationship in a whole new light, even with only having hunted human once and topping up on bagged blood, I felt stronger, sharper and more grounded, shame had washed over me at some of the things we as a family had done over the last eighty-odd years. Carlisle was locked in his study and I really didn't want to talk to him at all, so I went up to our suite and packed all my belongings. I knew the cottage would be empty now so I set off, I will stay there until everything is decided, then god only knows where I'll go, but it won't be to blindly follow a man I no longer respect.

** Edward **

I need to get away from here, I need to be able to think and I do not want to hear anyone else's thoughts, so I head out to the mountains. Here was my solace, peace and quiet surrounding me so that the only mind I heard was my own, ah! bliss. They have no idea how hard it is to be the keeper of everyone's secrets, things I should never have known were buried in my head, I tried to never reveal them, but it took years of practice to control my own mind from answering another when they thought of each other. I really would have been more suited to being a nomad, where I would only have heard those whom I might occasionally have met.

I really need to speak to Marcus, maybe he will know of a secluded seminar I could join, where the thoughts of the other initiates would be easier to handle as they would hopefully be for the glory of God and not themselves. Bella's right, though, I need to humble myself and stop being the spoilt brat Carlisle allowed me to become, because of his love for me. I knew he held me elevated up there, more than even Esme and that was so wrong! He did love her, but they are not mates I worked that out many years ago. He  had settled for companionship, rather than waiting for the great love that may never appear, but he should have told her, although I think she has finally worked it out now.

** Carlisle **

I need to go away! I do not want to give up on my dream, I will find a way to continue! Research that's the answer I need more data! Maybe if  I could work out what it is in human blood that fulfils, then I could extract it! Yes that's the answer, I will return to England and set up a research laboratory, I can't understand why they are all so angry with me, this is my dream they have expected me to just throw aside, they accuse me of being selfish but they are too, well I can't and I won't stop! I know they don't really need me anymore and Esme, well now is her chance to find the great love that I could never supply, a man who will willingly mark her as his own.

** Jasper **

We jump on the back of my Ducati and head out leavin' this mess for later, Alice knows I need to talk without bein' overheard, but I have to feed and recoup my energy before I deal with Carlisle.  As we reach Seattle I slow and ask "Hunt or Talk?" She says hunt as I need to be calm and satisfied before hearin' what she has seen. So with that we weave our way into the underbelly of the city, it doesn't take long to find what we need and as I remove a junkie from the streets, Alice finds a dealer with a penchant for young girls. An hour later we're back on the bike and ride to a secluded place to talk, She tells me about her vision of complete darkness for us all and then as soon as Bella had shielded her dad and Leah everythin' had hit her in quick succession, it's not a pretty tale, six things will happen startin' immediately:-

1) Garrett and Bella have moved out of the cottage, to Port Angeles, so she can finish school, she only has her exams to do and then Graduation.

2) Rose and Em will leave the family, under the guise of a vacation, but they will never come back.

3) Esme will move into the cottage until everythin' is finalised, she is undecided from there.

4) Edward will contact Marcus for the location of a more forgivin' seminar, where his differences won't draw attention.

5) Carlisle will return to England, to wallow and start up a research facility.

6) We will be takin' over the ranch in Montana, giving her the time to connect finally with Peter & Charlotte.

I just look at her "You'll do that for me, Ali?" I whisper and see her nod, "But I do have one serious question Jazz! Where the hell do I find designer Cowboy Boots?" She asked with a smirk and I threw back my head laughin' heartily for the first time in years and I know we will be all right, we have eternity to make it up to each other. I feel her lust risin' as her eyes darken and I stalk towards her, pourin' out all my emotions so she knows my intent and I hear her answerin' growl.

** Emmett **

Well damn, when the shit hits the fan in this family no one is safe! I may not always appear to know what's happening around me, but really it was that I didn't care, but now with the change of diet, I'm much more, well interested! I can see everyone is really angry with Carlisle and yes I'm disappointed and confused, why did he not explain that he couldn't change? It would have been better than just ignoring the Jazz-man, that was stupid! But I suppose it's the blood thing again, he doesn't see it's a problem, all he sees is his life's work down the drain, discarded so easily by us, I feel for him, I do, but!

We can't stay part of the family anymore we need to be our own people, sadly it's time to leave the nest permanently, but I refuse to lose touch with Bella and Garrett and I pray that Esme is safe and branches out on her own, but I don't need a mother full time anymore. It's time to man up and be the strong one for my mate. So we just have to wait on Jazz and Alice getting back to start the ball rolling.


	15. There's Graduation and Graduation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Well here it is the last chapter, hope you've all enjoyed it xx AAP ( how about me being a little less impersonal from now on) xx Alexis

** Bella **

Charlie was healing nicely and would only have an arm brace on for the wedding, so that was something. I had calmed down a lot in the last two weeks, all my exams were over and I knew I'd done well, mostly thanks to Garrett, my rock, my anchor in the storm that was my life. I had asked Angela and Ben to the wedding, Angie was going to be my bridesmaid, I had thought long and hard about it and she was the perfect choice. Peter would be Garrett's best man, dangerous as that sounds, but he was thrilled. Everything was in place thanks to both Garrett and Rose.

I only had my graduation ceremony to go and then high school was over forever and I would never be repeating it, that had to have been the stupidest torture they had ever devised for themselves. Renee and Phil were coming for the ceremony and staying for the wedding, she was not pleased at first and tried to tell me I could not do it. So I told her straight away, "That's fine Renee! If you don't want to be at your only daughters only wedding, that's up to you but it's happening with or without you! The choice is yours!" 

She caved immediately, just looking at me then nodding her head, realising at last I was my own woman and nobody was going to be telling me what to do, well nobody but Garrett, not that he ever did, all our decisions were made together and never once had he disregarded any of my plans or thoughts. We always hashed them out till we came to a compromise that we both agreed on. We never argued, debated strongly yes but no harsh words  were uttered, he couldn't be more perfect for me, I was so happy and couldn't wait to be Mrs Garrett Winslow.

Rose and Emmett were staying in Seattle, so she offered to organise everything at that end and even went with Angie and I when I picked my dress, unlike Alice she offered an opinion but never tried to make us pick what she wanted, Rose was turning out to be a real friend and I had tentatively asked if they would be with us for my change after the honeymoon, she was overjoyed and said they would love too. Everybody's plans were changed, none of what they had set up was ever going to come to fruition.

When I'd eventually calmed down Rose had told me what happened at the family meeting, the night of the dream walk and how they were no longer Cullens...

**_(Memory of the meeting) Rose telling Bella_ **

_"Em and I had just returned from hunting in Sequim, as we ran past the cottage that You and Garrett had shared, but Esme came out of the door. "I'm staying here until everything is discussed! Then I've no idea" she told us sadly, so the three of us headed for the main house to await Jasper and Alice's return, Edward was in his room and Carlisle his study by the sounds of it. We walked into the dining room and sat at our ten setting oval table, but not our usual places, Esme sat between me and Emmett, that was very telling, lines were already being drawn. Esme's phone suddenly sounded with a text and she said, so the other two would hear her "Five minutes till they arrive!" Edward flitted into the room then and sat opposite Esme and he leant over to grip her hand, "You're making the right choice for you, don't be sad! For once put yourself first, not us, not him, but you!" he murmured and Em and I had nodded in complete agreement. Jasper and Alice walked in at that and he took up his position at the head of the table, while Alice sat beside Edward in the space he'd left for her next to Jasper. "Carlisle? If you please!" Jasper said quietly, but very firmly._

_He arrived very slowly, but with his head held high, so he was resolved I thought, Jasper motioned for him to sit and he did, opposite Jasper as far from us all as possible, well as the table would allow! "My mate in her infinite wisdom, took me huntin' before this meetin' was to take place and I thank her for that!" Jasper said "Otherwise this might have been a lot more heated, I have had time to cool down and actually think this through! I should have paid more attention and realised you were strugglin' Carlisle, but we were all goin' through the same thing and I never thought you would disobey a direct order, but the fault is mine as coven leader, so I apologise for not bein' there for you!" he continued and I was stunned._

_I was going to say something but Jasper held up his hand and I bit my lip "That said! What happened at the treaty line was unforgivable! For you to not only try to interfere between mates by tellin' Garrett you would look after her, but to physically try to remove her from him while she was still unconscious was madness! What on earth were you thinkin'? You have no rights over Bella, dear god even her real father wasn't that stupid! She is not the naive little girl we left behind to die Carlisle! She doesn't actually need any of us! You are so lucky he didn't kill you! But to upset him to the level that she was aware whilst asleep, makin' her react as any mate would, to protect him if Charlie had died I would have let him kill you!" There was complete silence as he said this._

_"I know! I have no excuse! I was only thinking of myself and the ramifications of the experiment!" Carlisle said, "It wasn't a fucking experiment Carlisle! It was a way to help Bella, nothing more, nothing less!" I shouted at him and Esme didn't even raise an eyebrow at my language. He had dropped his head at this, he was just digging a bigger and bigger hole for himself. "I have been sitting up in my study going over everything that has happened since I changed Edward! I now see my own selfishness and  loneliness has caused nothing but trouble for you all. I never really understood how none of you except Rose, could stick to the diet! At least saw your problems, Jasper, as you had to switch from human, but the rest, no I felt you were weak! I never took into account the bloodlust, because I've never really had it! I never thought how hard on Edward it was hearing and seeing it in your heads! But worst I never even paid attention enough to see how it affected you Jasper, the domino effect of it causing you to snap, not that you have actually slipped in forty years, you are a stronger man than any of us have ever given you credit for. We blamed you for Alice's visions of what might have happened but never did and for that I am sorry!" Carlisle told Jasper quietly._

_Alice had begun sobbing and clutching Jasper's hand, we all hung our heads in shame. "I'm sorry to Jasper, I chided you all the time, for even thinking about it! Not even allowing you peace to have a fantasy, not giving you the ability to release the tension, no wonder you never wanted to hunt with us, that was your only freedom wasn't it?" Edward quizzed and Jasper had nodded, yes. Now Esme and I had started to cry, we to had been unkind and cruel to him with our emotions, after every one of Alice's visions. "I should never have started a coven, I do love you all, really I do! But I should have spent my time researching and perfecting my diet, checking for flaws, not started a family and demanding you all, to be exactly like me, no two beings are the same but I expected you all to be clones of me! I humbly beg you all for your forgiveness, for having held you to that stupid expectation! " When Carlisle spoke his voice had shook._

_"So I have decided to leave! I'm returning to England, where I will set about researching the properties of human blood, hopefully, to isolate the thing that fulfils us and maybe I can extract or synthesise it, but I can't and won't drink human blood from the source or any other way! This is my life's dream and I can't set it aside as easily as the rest of you! I'm sorry but I don't want to either!" He had then slumped back in his chair and waited for our responses. We were all upset from all the revelations, that we just looked at him and damn it, I actually understood, but he should have told us all this before the dream walk not after he caused so much damage!_

_Esme had turned to Jasper and announced "I'm leaving as well, I want to pursue a career in interior design, so I going to Italy and study there! Eventually, I might even live in Volterra for a time, so I can pick Marcus' archives apart, but I will wait until after Bella's change before I do that! But I want to enrol as soon as I can. I will organise our divorce Carlisle and send you the papers through Jenks! Also, I don't want to lose touch with the rest of you, so with your permission Jasper, I would like to be Esme Platt of the Whitlock coven?" Jasper had smiled and taken her hand telling her "I would be honoured ma-am, to have you as part of my original coven!"_

_So now it was my turn and I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder as he leant round Esme, he squeezed it and nodded. "Emmett and I are leaving too! I think it's time to finally stand on our own two feet, we're not children! Even though we've let you treat us like that for many years, but it's time to grow up and leave the nest so to speak, don't doubt that we love you all, but I want to for once be Rosalie McCarty, not Cullen or Hale, but to have my husband's name! We almost weren't going to say anything and just never return, but that would have been childish!" I said firmly resolute in our decision. "I don't know what we'll be doing coven wise until we speak to Bella! We were hoping that she and Garrett would like our help through her change!" Emmett told everyone and I smiled at him, he knew that's what I was hoping for._

_Jasper nodded and looked at Alice "We're going to Montana, I saw that Bella would decline to move to the ranch now and it's time I made amends with Peter and Charlotte, I have a lot of damage to repair and that's where I'm starting, with Jasper's brother and sister!" she told us and Jasper patted her hand saying "I think the best thing would be to dissolve this coven! Divide up the assets and all start again! Carlisle, obviously you own the largest share so how about everythin' from before you started the coven remains yours and we divide up from when we each arrived, does that sound fair to everyone?" heads nodded all around the table as Jasper said this._

_"Edward you were first so half of everythin' purchased from your change until Esme's and then a third each until Rose's, a quarter until Emmett's change and the a fifth for each of you till the time Alice and I arrived, after that date everythin' but personal belongin's and gifts will be divided by seven equally, this is ignorin' everyone's personal  fortunes that are theirs and not figured into the dissolution, with the properties if anyone has a favourite and wants it outright we'll come to an agreement, are you all happy with this plan?" He asked and everyone nodded then._

_"I will be speaking to Marcus soon and really want his input into where I'm going!" Edward had then proffered, "I'm not so tied now to the original religion I followed as a human, so will be weighing up pro's and con's for all, I have learned much over the last ninety years and this has to be taken into account, until I make an informed choice I will go with Carlisle and help him set up in England, before I approach Volterra as well, because once one of us does all our secrets will be discovered by Aro, but I think that it may benefit us that Charlie and Bella have been under the protection of the pack for some time and therefore it might not be a punishable offence by the Volturi, since it was Jake that told her about us, but if reparation is to be made I alone will pay it!" he concluded and it was apparent to all that Edward had changed and actually grown over the last few months._

**_(Memory ends)_ **

** Garrett **

It was finally graduation day, Renee and Phil had arrived and were staying in a hotel in Port Angeles, she was less than happy about Charlie's relationship with Leah, I guess no women want to be replaced by a younger model, even sixteen years later. But on the bright side, it made Bella and my situation better, she was everything Little Swan said and I wondered how she functioned on a day to day basis as she was so scatterbrained most of the time. Rose and Emmett were with me to attend the ceremony, but my angel didn't want anyone else there, although I knew Esme was way in back watching, she loved Bella and was so happy for her.

Edward and Carlisle had left for England and Esme was going right after today's event, Alice and Jasper had also gone last night heading off to Montana, he had asked if we were still going to be part of the Whitlock coven, I told him I honestly didn't know, but as soon as we knew so would he, but if he needed me I would be there. I had heard Rose telling Bella about the end of the Cullen coven and I thought it was for the best. Now only two days to  the wedding and I was over the moon, we were having a week's honeymoon and then moving to Canada, where I would change her, life was wonderful as far as I was concerned.

** Renee **

I have no idea what Charlie's playing at, that child is half his age, though she doesn't act it, she seems very mature for her age and blindly loves that man. I was watching then closely, at the meal after Bella's graduation and she anticipates Charlie's every move, she hands him things before he's aware he needed it and if I'm honest I can see he loves her too. Now my Bella and her young man, that was a sight to behold, he was so unlike Edward Cullen, his every thought is run by her first and he treats her as his equal in all things, his whole demeanour is understated and so right for my little girl, she still doesn't like anything OTT and flashy, she really is her father in female form.

** Charlie **

This is a day I had hoped to be far off in the future, but there is no stopping Bell's once she has the bit in her teeth. I am happy that she's marrying Garrett and not the other one, god I disliked that boy so much. But all in all I'm happy to know she will be looked after for all eternity, it's definitely not something I would want for myself but Garrett is a good man and will always be there for her come hell or high water. Okay, that's our cue, time to lead Bella to her future, I have never seen her so radiant or confident, this is the right choice for her and she knows it.

** Rose **

Bella is simply glowing today, as she should on her wedding day, this is the right thing to do for all of us and once they go off on their honeymoon, Em and I are off to Canada to set up the house for Bella's change. I was beyond happy when she suggested it and so glad I wasn't losing my new sister, Alice and I never really saw eye to eye before, maybe now she had changed but it's too late for that. But hell we have eternity to sort it out. Edward had spoken to Marcus before Carlisle and he left and there was no mention of any visits or questions about Bella, they will find out but it will be after the event, thank god. This has been an awesome day and it's strange that one human woman could bring three diverse cultures together, this was a one of a kind wedding, humans, vampires and werewolves all together to see the marriage of said, human woman.

** Garrett **

I looked down at the beautiful naked woman asleep in my arms, I would miss this time, where I held her and protected her as she slept, I'll also miss the sleep talking, when my name drops from her lips, my heart always soars. But I'll be gaining so much more, my angel will be in reality my equal, strong, durable and finally eternal. I glance down to see her gazing back at me, "Whatcha thinking about?" she mumbles still half asleep, "You!" I tell her honestly, "The future! How happy I am" I say smiling at her.

This is our last day on honeymoon, tomorrow we head for Canada and forever together, I am past happy, I'm delirious really. It's all decided, our first night back will be when I change her, after making love to her human self for the last time, I will bite her over her heart, then inside her thighs injecting right into the femoral arteries. She wants the only mark on her neck to be my mate's bite later on and I am glad and very proud. She wants the world to know she's mine and mine alone, I know I'm being a bit of a man about it but it's primal and perfect.

** Bella **

Well that was most definitely three days I never want to repeat, I have yet to open my eyes and I can feel Garrett getting a little restless by my side, "My soldier!" I sniff lightly, "My sexy soldier!" I sniff again but more deeply, "My sinfully, sexy soldier!" I say and I hear him, a rumbling in his chest a cross between a growl and a purr. My eyes pop open and I see him in all his glory and I answer his growl with one of my own, as I lick my lips and sit up, he is so handsome and he's mine, all mine. "Hi Rose, Hi Em, Bye Rose, Bye Em!" I say without taking my eyes of the man in front of me and I hear them laughing loudly as they leave the room.

I try to rise slowly but am up and off the bed in a flash, "You're stunning Little Swan! The red eyes are a turn on, angel" he says and points at the full-length mirror by the window, I take his hand and walk towards it, I frown and he's confused until I rip off the clothes I'm wearing, "That's better, nice, very nice!" I say stroking my body and he's behind me immediately, pressing his erection into my backside. This stirs a human memory, so I take his hands and place them on my body saying "Show me! Show me what you see when you make love to me, baby!".

** Alice **

"Oh, Jasper! She's stupendous! Totally controlled and wow hot!" I tell him happily, he smiles at me and Peter laughs, "We'll need to visit sometime, once she's settled" Charlotte said and that reminded me, "Talking of visits, you know Esme's coming for Christmas? Can you find Randall by then?" Three sets of red eyes looked at me, "Randall?" Jasper said "Yup!" was all I said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Well guys, that's the end of the series, Keep me on author alert and you'll know as soon as I post something new, thanks for all you're reviews and kind words xx Alexis

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soap_(TV_series) Soap is an American sitcom that originally ran on ABC from September 13, 1977, until April 20, 1981.


End file.
